Ser más fuerte
by Ynes Vazkez
Summary: Tras volver de Edolas, Lucy es ignorada y llamada debil por lo que decide marcharse a entrenar y demostrar que no lo es. ¿ que ocurrira? ¿ se hara mas fuerte o morira en el intento? Es muy mal resumen . es mi primer fic
1. Capítulo 1: Eres débil

**SER MÁS FUERTE **

**Capitulo 1: Eres débil**

No soy dueña de Fairy tail pero el argumento es mio

**PVO. Lucy**

¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que estaba en mi mente las últimas semanas. Hace 3 semanas que volvimos de Edolas y todo se había puesto patas arriba, al menos, mi vida. Lisanna, la hermana pequeña de Mira y de Elfman, había regresado ''de entre los muertos''. Todos estaban felices de que hubiera vuelto y me alegro desde lo mas profundo, al menos así seria si todos compartieran su felicidad conmigo. Desde que volvió he sido ignorada, como si no existiera, como si solo hubiera sido una sustituta,... Entiendo esto por parte de Mira o Elfman, es su hermana al fin y al cabo, o de Natsu o Gray que es su amiga de la infancia¿ pero de Wendy, Juvia o Gajeel? ¡Maldita sea, ellos ni siquiera la conocían¡ Pero es así. Al principio entendí que los chicos quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido y conocerla... pero después de tanto tiempo, empezaba a sentirme mal: dolida, ignorada,...

En estos momento me dirijo al gremio en busca de algún trabajo. Necesito el dinero para pagar el alquiler. Levante la vista hacia el frente y me di cuenta que ya estaba en las puertas del gremio. Abrí las grandes puertas y para no variar, nadie me presto atención, bueno, no todos, Gray y Erza me saludaron con una radiante sonrisa. Ellos eran los únicos que no se habían olvidado de mi. Después de pasar unos días para ponerse al día con la albina, volvieron a la normalidad. Tras devolverles el saludo, me dirigí al tablón de trabajos. Pensé en hacer el trabajo con Natsu y el resto del equipo, así que buscaba un trabajo bien pagado para que al repartirlo tuviera suficiente para pagar el alquiler. Había uno que era fantástico, encontrar a un mago que se escapo tras el arresto del gremio oscuro al que pertenecía. Lo cogí sin pensarlo dos veces y me dirigí a la mesa en la que se encontraban Natsu, Lisianna, Gray, Erza y Happy.

-¡Chicos¡ Mirar este trabajo, esta muy bien pagado y solo tenemos que encontrar a este tipo.- Dije con una sonrisa radiante que escondía el dolor de las ultimas semanas.

-La verdad es que esta bastante bien.- respondió Natsu tras examinar atentamente el trabajo- ¿ Qué te parece Lisanna?

-Mmm, creo que la recompensa es bastante considerable

-¡Genial¡ Entonces lo haremos. Erza , Gray preparaos para el viaje, partimos esta tarde.

Espera Natsu, ¿que pasa conmigo?- esto no podía ni creérmelo.

¿ Que pasa? Oh, claro. Gracias por avisarnos de este trabajo

No es eso. ¡Te has olvidado de mi ¡ Por lo menos podrías haberme nombrado

Pero, Lucy, es que tu no vienes- entonces vi todo negro, esto era una pesadilla. ¡ Y me lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja¡ Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blanco, no había rastro de la sonrisa con la que me había dirigido a ellos y mis ojos se encontraban cristalinos por las lagrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir. Ante mi imagen Natsu empezó a explicarme el porque- Es que... Lucy, siempre tenemos que defenderte, casi nunca nos ayudas y somos nosotros los que hacemos todo el trabajo- Ante estas palabras abrí los ojos hasta el extremo y se me había caído la boca ante sus palabras

¡Natsu¡ ¿No podías decirlo de otra forma?- le reprocho Gray...Espera...

¿Tu también crees eso Gray?- le mire con lagrimas corriendo mis mejillas, ya no podía ocultarlas. Mire a mi compañera- ¿ Erza?- su única respuesta fue dirigir la vista hacia sus manos, como si fuera lo mas interesante del planeta- ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE PIENSAN?¡ ¡¿QUE SOY DÉBIL¡?-No me había percatado del tono de voz , aunque no me importaba en estos momento. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y dirigieron su atención sobre nosotros. Mis la grimas corrían por mis mejillas como hacia mucho que no sucedía, temblaba por la ira que sentía y pequeños sollozos salían sin permiso. El resto del gremio se fue acercando para contemplar la escena pero a una distancia prudente por si se desataba una pelea.

Lucy, tranquilízate...- esta fue Erza en un intento de aplacar mi ira , pero ya era tarde para que contestara

¡NO QUIERO CALMARME¡ ¡ SE SUPONEN QUE SON MIS COMPAÑEROS, MIS AMIGO, Y TAN TRANQUILOS ME DECÍS QUE SOY DÉBIL Y UNA CARGA¡ ¿POR QUE ME PEDISTEIS UNIRME SI PENSÁIS ASÍ' ¡¿POR QUE?¡

Lucy, es que un equipo de cinco personas para misiones de tan baja recompensa es muy difícil obtener suficiente dinero- Natsu intento razonar conmigo. Fue en ese momento cuando se destruyo algo en mi interior y Gray y el resto se percataron se percataron de las palabras dichas- no ... espera.. no quise decir eso

Eso fue lo que dijistes, el equipo era de 4 y yo solo era la sustituta de Lisanna..-respondí en un susurro

Mis lagrimas caían, temblaba levemente ante la verdad y el resto no decía nada, sorprendidos a que se hubieran atrevido. Mire hacia mis lados para ver como mis compañeros, mi familia, agachaban la cabeza. Ellos lo sabían, y me lo habían ocultado. El maestro era el único que me devolvía la mirada pero de una forma triste, pidiéndome perdón en silencio.- Todos ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron nada. Supieron todo este tiempo y me lo ocultaron, me ignoraron... Pensaba que este gremio era una gran familia donde todos cuidábamos de todos...

-Lo somos Lucy...- esa era Levy, mi supuesta amiga

-¡ LA FAMILIA NO SE TRAICIONA ASÍ¡ SE SUPONE QUE NOS GUARDAMOS LAS ESPALDAS

Me acerque a Natsu y le arrebate el cartel de las manos y empecé a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de salir me di media vuelta y les respondí a todos- Me marcho para entrenar, volveré cuando sea lo suficiente fuerte para pertenecer a esta ''familia''.- con esas ultimas palabras puse rumbo a mi casa a preparar la maleta, este iba ser un viaje largo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Adiós Magnolia, Hola Gosia

**Capitulo 2: Adios Magnolia ,Hola Gosia**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

**POV Lucy**

No pensaba quedarme ni un solo segundo más de lo necesario. Me encontraba en mi apartamento, apoyada en la puerta soltando todas las lagrimas que se habian formado en mis ojos por las palabras de mi ''familia''. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero era momento de empezar a preparar todo, esa misma noche pensaba subir a un tren rumbo ...ni idea, pero me daba igual, cualquier sitio me valdrá para entrenar. Cogi la llave de Virgo.

-¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!

-¿Hora del castigo, princesa?- pregunto con una reverencia. Cuando levanto la vista , noto mis lagrimas. -Princesa, ¿se encuetra herida?¿ necesita primeros auxilios?

-No Virgo, no estoy herida ni necesito primeros auxilios. ¿ Podrias ayudarme a preparar las maletas? Me marcho por un tiempo de Magnolia.

-Por supuesto, princesa.- respondio el espiritu con un pequeña inclinacion y dirigiendose hacie el armario para preparar las ropas. Mientras Virgo se encargaba de los preparartivos para el viaje, yo me sente en el escritorio para escribir dos cartas. La 1º era para mi casera a la cual informaba de que no vendria durante un tiempo pero que le mandaria el dinero para seguir pagando el alquiler. La 2º iba dirigida al gremio, informándoles de que cada mes les mandaría una carta con el dinero del alquiler y algo de información sobre mi la situación.

Cuando termine ambas cartas, el equipaje estaba terminado y Virgo esperaba tranquilamente a mi espalda, sin hacer ruido, esperando a una nueva orden.- Puedes marcharte ya Virgo. Gracias por la ayuda.- Y con eso se marcho. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a disfrutar de una y así borraría el rastro del dolor que sentía , camuflándolo con las gotas calientes de mi bañera. Salí de allí siendo una nueva Lucy, dispuesta a ser mas fuerte. Me había vestido con un pantalón largo y negro, deportivas negras y una camiseta blanca un poco suelta. Las faldas no son la mejor opcion para un largo viaje y un duro entrenamiento. Tras meter en el buzon de mi casera la carta, envia la otra para que el gremio la recibiera cuando ya no estubiera cerca y empeze a caminar hacia la estacion. En taquilla compre un billete hacia Clover, donde haria trasbordo para poner rumbo al reino de Bosco*. Alli empezaria mi entrenamiento. Me sente en mi asiento junto a la ventana y contemple el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad. Adios, Magnolia

**POV Laxus**

¡Por fin en casa¡ Despues de que todos regresaron de Edoras tome rapidamente una mision con el Raijinshuu. Habia sido readmitido en el gremio, y por mi cambio de actitud el viejo me estaba entrenando para ser su sucesor. Habia tomado la mision por tres moticos principales: 1º, estaba sin pasta y con una mision de clase-S podria vivir mucho tiempo sin trabajar y asi centrarme en el entrenamiento. La 2º razon era huir del entrenamiento del viejo, estoy harto del papeleo del gremio, la mayoria siendo quejas por destruccion durante las misiones, la mayor parte eran contra Natsu. Y por ultimo, Lisanna, haber, me alegro que halla vuelto y no estuviera muerta pero tanto ambiente de amor. He cambiado pero... soy Laxus, ¡ por dios¡ Respeto a mis compañeros, los aprecio, los protejo, ... pero no espereis un abrazo... a no ser que sea de esa rubia...lo que le haria se queda corto con ''abrazo''. Su brillante cabellera, sus profundos ojos que son como estrellas, su hermosa sonrisa que ilumina mis dias, y su cuerpo, todas sus curvas bien puestas, con unas preciosas y finas piernas, sus...

-¡Laxus, cuidado¡ - grito Freed mientras tiraba de mi hacia atrás un segundo antes de que cayera en un agujero en mitad de la calle- Laxus ¿ te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Solo pensaba en algo.- y continue mi camino manteniendo a mi diosa lejos de mi mente para no volver a tropezar ni tener un posible accidente. Acelerando mi paso, estaba ansioso por verla. En unos minutos estábamos delante de las puertas del gremio y ,como siempre, estaban haciendo mucho jaleo.

-¡Ya estamos aqui¡ - grito Bickslow a pleno pulmon pero nadie nos presto atencion, ni nos respondio

-¡Natsu, eres un idiota¡- gritaba Erza, hacia mucho que no la veía así. ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora ese descerebrado?- ¿ Como se te ocurre decir eso?

-Pero es la verdad- respondia el aludido para defenderse

-¡Podrías habérselo dicho de una manera mas sutil, cerebro llama¡- le grito Gray en toda la cara. ¿Pero que ha hecho para que esten asi?

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTES, STRIPPER?¡- respondio Salamander con toda su ira

-LO QUE ERES. Lucy es nuestra amiga y no se merecia que la trataras asi...- ¡¿Lucy?¡ ¿ QUE LE HA HECHO HA **MI **RUBIA?¡ Ahora era yo el que me acercaba, amenazante y cubierto de pequeñas chispas que era incapaz de ocultar por la ira que sentía. No sabia que había pasado, pero sin duda era algo grave si todos le estaban reprochando de esta manera a ese idiota.

Me situé a su espalda y con un voz de calma total que camuflaba mi sed de sangre por esa escoria pregunte- ¿Que coño has hecho, Natsu?- el aludido se dio la vuelta despacio, y cuando me vio en este estado, supo que si su respuesta no me agradaba acabaría muerto, como mínimo.

-E..es que ... dicuti con L..lu..Lucy- respondió con mucho cuidado

-¿Que fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunte en pleno punto de ebullición, una sola gota mas y mi ira seria desatada. Todos estaban asustados, incluso el viejo, nunca me vieron asi, jamas. Fui buscando con la mirada alguien que me explicara la situacion pero todos apartaban la mirada temerosos de ser ellos quien me dieran la respuesta-¡¿QUE COÑO ES LO QUE PASO AQUI EN MI AUSENCIA?¡- en esta ocasion hasta mi propio equipo se aparto de mi, asustados como pequeños conejos enfrente de un lobo.

-Yo te lo explicare- me respondio el viejo de manera cautelosa. Escuche la historia atentamente y cuando llego al final..

-Prometi no levantar la mano a ninguno de mis compañeros...- y le arree un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas a Natsu, oí como su narices se rompio y empezaba a gritar por el dolor-... pero esta te la merecias, idiota

Con esta ultima frase me diriji al apartamento de la mujer que me habia acompañado en sueños desde que llego al gremio, pero cuando llegue supe al instante que no se encontraba alli. Segui su olor hasta la estacion, ya cerrada, y la sangre empezo a desaparecer de mi rostro. Chispas saltaban a mi alrededor por la ira que sentia. Era imposible saber la direccion que habia tomado si habia cogido el tren y, con esta cruda verdad, solo pude caer de rodillas al suelo y empezar a llorar por su ausencia. Esto era una pesadilla... un castigo por todos los crimenes que habia cometido...

**POV Lucy**

Ya habia llegado a mi destino, y el sol habia salido hace ya algunas horas. Llevaba viajando casi dos dias, tenia las piernas y brazos entumecidos y los ojos hinchados por las amargas y dolorosas lagrimas que habian huido de mis ojos. La ciudad en la que habia decidido asentarme durante mi entrenamiento se llamaba Gosia. Era un pueblo pequeño, de casa bajas que partian de una plaza grande donde se situaba el mercado. El lugar era precioso, donde mirases podias ver flores, arboles, enredaderas, mariposas,... a unos pocos kilometros se divisaba un bosque. Perfecto, ese sera mi hogar. Puse rumbo hacia el ayuntamiento e informe al alcalde de parte de mi situación, no tenia que saberlo todo, solo que era una maga y que buscaba un lugar donde asentarme durante mi entrenamiento. Me dio permiso para construir una cabaña en el bosque y con una sonrisa me dio la bienvenida al pueblo, avisándome que como maga aquí tendría muchos trabajos ya que no había magos hasta el próximo pueblo, lo cual me venia de perlas pues, te esta manera podría hacer frente a los gastos que tuviera que afrontar y podría pagar la renta en Magnolia. En el bosque me puse a buscar un lugar no muy alejado del pueblo pero lo suficiente para poder entrenar sin molestar o causar daño a los ciudadanos. Encontre el lugar perfecto a 500 metros de la entrada del bosque. Se trataba de un claro cruzado por un riachuelo. El claro era lo suficientemente grande como para poder acoger el edificio del gremio y el patio de entrenamiento. Me acerque al arroyo y me lave el rostro, por lo menos con esa pequeña acción había logrado bajar la hinchazón de mis ojos.

-Bien, es hora de empezar. Puerta del toro dorado ¡abierta! ¡Taurus!¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!¡Puerta del leon, abierta¡Loki¡-

-¿Es hora del castigo, princesa?-

-Muuu, tan hermosa como siempre-

-¿En que te puedo ayudar, Lucy?- Este ultimo, al darse cuenta de los rastros de mi dolor se puso histérico- ¡Lucy¡ ¿que pasa? ¿que te sucede?- en ese momento volvi a empezar a llorar y le relate a mi amigo lo sucedido en el gremio. Cuando termine sus ojos mostraban la furia que se despertaba en su interior,los otros dos no estaban en una mejor situación pero dejaron que su líder se encargara, y, antes de que pudiera hacer alguna amenaza o levantarse para cortar la cabeza de Salamader le respondí.

-¡Loki, espera¡ He venido aquí para entrenar pero necesito un lugar en el que vivir mientras tanto.. ¿ podríais ayudarme a construir una cabaña junto al arroyo? No tiene que ser gran cosa y se que vosotros soy luchadores pero ...

-Claro que podemos, no solo somos una masa de músculos, pero vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Scorpio

-No hay problema.¡Puerta del escorpión, te abro! ¡Scorpio!- en cuanto llego, Loki empezo a explicarle la situacion al recien llegado y a dirigir el trabajo. Para no estorbar, les avise de que me dirigía al pueblo para buscar algo de comida e informarme sobre los ciudadanos. Ellos asintieron y continuaron con su labor.

Estube lo que quedo de dia en el pueblo, conociendo a los ciudadanos y presentandome. Cuando empece a regresar al prado ya había anochecido pero, sorprendentemente, ese bosque no se volvió tétrico ni nada por el estilo, me daba la bienvenida como por la mañana. Al llegar al prado mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas. La cabaña, bueno, la casita estaba termina y era preciosa, no se como la hicieron pero era magnifica y se las habian apañado para que el agua del arroyo entrase en la cabaña de manera que estubiera abastecida de esa necesidad completamente. Al entrar mi sorpresa fue mayor que en el exterior. Habia muebles de madera situados perfectamente en el lugar, como si siempre hubieran estado alli. En la entrada había un pequeño armario para dejar abrigos, botas, bufandas,... continuabas por un corto pasillo que daba entrada a la cocina- comedor. La estancia estaba amueblada con una encimera, un lavabo¡ con agua corriente¡, muebles de madera, una mesa con tres sillas y un sofá relleno de la lana de Aries. Supuse que Loki debio de pedirle algo de lana para el sofa y otros muebles. Al fondo de la sala había un pasillo que daba a tres habitaciones. La 1º era mi habitación la cual estaba amueblada con una cama , una mesita y una cómoda dando la ventana daba hacia el arroyo. El 2º cuarto era un pequeño baño con un lavabo, un espejo, dos muebles llenos de toallas y utensilios de aseo como peines; y una bañera como la que tenia en mi apartamento. La ultima estancia era un pequeño despacho decorado con un escritorio, una silla y algunos armarios. Hola Gosia


	3. Aclaracion de la historia

Hola a todos¡. esto es una explicacion sobre la historia, puede tener algo de spoiler.

He alterado el tiempo de las sagas, produciendose:

1º las pruebas para mago clase-s

2º la saga de Edoras

3º Los Grandes Juegos Magicos

Se que de esta manera estropeo muchisimo la historia pero para el argumento que tengo pensado, este cambio es necesario

Un saludo, espero subir pronto un nuevo capitulo


	4. Chapter 3: Comienza el entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3: Comienza el entrenamiento**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

Una semana llevo en Gosia, y desde hace cuatro días que comencé mi entrenamiento. Los tres primeros días estuve conociendo a los ciudadanos, el pueblo y el bosque. Según los aldeanos, el monte estaba lleno de animales salvajes de todo tipo, desde inofensivas ardillas y liebres, hasta osos y jaurías de lobos. Esto me venia de perlas, pues podría cazar si lo necesitaba. Ademas, tenia una gran variedad de plantas medicinales y frutos y hongos comestibles. Habia despertado con las primeras luces de la mañana y tomé un pequeño desayuno en el porche mientras disfrutaba del susurro del agua del arroyo. Tras terminar, limpie lo que había ensuciado y comencé a recordar el primer día de entrenamiento.

**Flashback**

Hacia dos horas que había salido el sol y había decidido que hoy comenzaría mi entrenamiento. Llame a Capricornio y a Loki y no tardaron mucho en estar delante mía.

-Chicos, necesito que me entrenen en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... necesito hacerme mas fuerte.

-Lucy, entiendo que quieras demostrar que eres fuerte pero...

-Pero nada Loki. Me llamaron débil. Natsu, mi compañero, mi amigo, me llamo débil en frente de todo el gremio y me sustituyo por Lisanna en el equipo. Y lo peor es que todos lo sabían... no pienso darles razones para que me llamen débil de nuevo

-Esta bien. Empecemos con algunas nociones básicas. En primer lugar debes color los puños delante de tu rostro- coloco mis manos a la altura que había dicho y los cerré para continuar- No, así no. Debes colocar el pulgar por fuera, si pegas un puñetazo con el pulgar entre tus dedos te harás daño e incluso podrías rompértelo. Ahora vamos a la posición de las piernas, para lograr un mayor impulso debes colocarlas ...

Así continuamos durante varias horas. Capricornio y Loki me enseñaron las posiciones básicas , algunas técnicas de defensa y unas pocas de ataque. Para mi sorpresa tenia muy buena base debido a las clases de baile y de gimnasia que había recibido cuando era pequeña, lo que me proporcionaba una buena flexibilidad y rapidez.

-Gracias chicos. Creo que por hoy me habéis ayudado mucho. Voy a comer algo y empezare con el entrenamiento para aumentar mi capacidad mágica.

-Hasta mañana Lucy- con una sonrisa empezaron a regresar al mundo de los espíritus.

Entre dentro de la casa y comencé a cocinar con los pocos alimentos que tenia. Tendría que ir al pueblo a comprar pero apenas me quedaba dinero y quería reservarlo para alguna necesidad en el futuro. Entonces pensé en los alimentos que podría recolectar y los animales que podría cazar en el bosque. Con esto en mente cocine los poco que tenia y lo comí como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Tras terminar, limpie los platos y ollas que había usado y salí de la casa.

-¡Puerta del arquero, yo te abro! ¡Sagitarius!

-Moshi moshi. ¿ En que puedo ayudar?- saludo el espíritu con una pequeña inclinación

-Sagitario, ¿ podrías enseñarme a usar el arco?- le pregunte un poco cautelosa , al fin y al cabo, era su habilidad

-¿Por que? Si necesitáis un arco en la batalla podéis llamarme y ... ¿ Acaso queréis romper nuestro contrato?¿ Ya no os soy útil?

-¡NO¡ No es eso... veras en este bosque hay una gran variedad de animales y había pensado en aprender a usar un poco el arco para poder cazarlos. Nunca seria capaz de usarlo en una batalla ni quiero romper nuestro contrato... -

-¿Es eso verdad?¿ Deseáis que siga a vuestro lado?- asentí varias veces con la cabeza- En ese caso permitirme enseñaros. Lo primero es obtener un arco para usted. Esperad un momento- y con estas ultimas palabras desapareció. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme a donde fue apareció junto a mi- Tomad, este arco lo utilizo en mis practicas. No tiene nada de especial como el látigo que os entrego Virgo, pero para lo que queréis usarlo os servirá- deposito en mis manos un pequeño arco de madera oscura con grabados de símbolos y animales en negro, que para mi sorpresa eran las representaciones de las estrellas. Habia un león, una sirena, un toro, un carnero, dos peces,...¡ estaban todos¡. Era precioso.

-¡Muchas gracias¡- estaba emocionada, si aprendía a usarlo podría ahorrarme mucho dinero e incluso vender carne o pieles en el mercado del pueblo.

-¿Estáis lista?

-¡SI¡- le conteste con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en mi rostro como las de antes de marcharme de mi hogar.


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Donde estas, Lucy?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Donde estas , Lucy?**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Laxus**

Ha pasado un mes y no hay ninguna señal de mi rubia. ¿ Donde estaba? Hemos ido a todos los grmios amigos para saber si se encuentra en alguno, todos los lugares donde mi acompañante actual pensaba que estaria. En este largo mes la enana de pelo azul me ayudaba a buscar a Lucy. La verdad su presencia no me importaba, sabia mucho de Lucy, por lo visto era su mejor amiga, y aprendia cosas sobre la joven . Pero lo que me molestaba era la presencia de su autoproclamado ''protector''. Ese cerebro de hojalata argumentaba que no podia dejarme a solas con la peli azul porque si me daba otro ataque de furia como cuando le rompi la nariz a Salamander, mataria a la enana. Me pregunto si ahora era requisito ser idiota para entrar en el gremio, se notaba a leguas que se gustaban pero ninguno avanzaba... Ahora nos encontrabamos en un campamento que improvisamos, me tocaba la primera guardia y el dragon slayer de hierro ya dormia... pero la pequeñaja me miraba atentamente, examinandome, buscando algo ... y estaba empezando a acabarse mi paciencia

-¿Que?- entonces me miro a la cara y agacho la cabeza sonrojada por haberla pillado ''infraganti''-¿Que buscabas?¿Tengo comida en la cara o que?

-No... es solo que intentaba entender...

-¿Entender que?

-Porque tu.. porque haces esto- ahora yo era el perpeljo ¿Porque hacia guardia? Al ver que no comprendia se explico- ¿Por que nos ayudas a buscar a Lucy? Quiero decir, se que has cambiado desde aquello pero... se que hay mas...- chica lista y observadora, ahora entiendo como ha sobrevivido en las misiones – No tienes que decirmelo...es lo que tenia curiosidad...

-Es cierto que hay mas. Eres muy observadora... y lista. Ni siquiera el Raijinshuu se ha dado cuenta de este ''cambio'', y eso que ellos son los que mas tiempo pasan conmigo.- En su cara podia ver la sorpresa por ser alagado por el 3º mago más fuerte del gremio, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y que es?

-Jjajaaj, no voy a decirtelo. No quiero que todo el gremio se entere de esto- era la primera vez desde hacia un mes que sonreia y estaba a gusto

-¿Una pista?- me miraba como un niño pequeño en cuyos ojos se vislumbraba la emocion y la curiosidad. Ademas, me habia ayudado todo este tiempo, me acompaño por todo Fiore, me conto cosas sobre la mujer que amaba... supongo que una pista no era mucho pedir. La señale con el dedo y despues la silueta del dormilon que se encontraba a mi izquierda, la luz de la hoguera iluminaba su cabello negro y su espalda, y por su acompasada respiracion y sus murmullos sabia que aun dormia. La enana siguio la direccion del dedo pero me miro con confusion, aun no entendia la pista... pero nunca dijo que le diera una pista facil...

-¿Eso es la pista? ¿Como esperas que sepa el porque de tu comportamiento señalando a Gajeel.?

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres lista, y si no lo adivinas es que no eres tan inteligente como esperaba- se asomo una sonrisa socarrona por mis labios, esto era muy divertido.- Ademas yo no señale a Gajeel...o al menos no solo a el- Entoces se señalo a si misma y despues a Gajeel... su cabeza estaba empezando a funcionar y lo podia ver en sus ojos y su ceño. Se señalo a ella y al dormilon varias veces... hasta que lo descubrio. Se le pusieron como platos, se levanto de un salto y me señlalo

-¡TE GUSTA LUCY¡- grito a todo pulmon, el bosque entero se desperto...excepto la bella durmiente, hoy era mi dia de suerte. Frunci mi ceño y la mire severamente

-¿Por que no gritas un poco mas fuete? Creo que Mirajane y el resto de Fiore no te ha oido

-Ups, perdon- me miro con una disculpa en los ojos que se contradecia un poco con la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios...hasta que se le puso el rostro palido. Parecia que habia visto un fantasma. Pocos minutos despues empezo a tomar una tonalidad roja parecida al cabello de Erza- ¿ Y tu como sabes que...m..me ...?

-¿Que te gusta el cerebro de hojalata? Lo sabe todo el mundo, se ve a kilometros que os gustais. Me sorprende que no os hayais dado cuenta vosotros.

-¿ Tanto se me nota?

-Bastante, pero algo menos que a la bella durmiente

-No digas tonterias, yo no le gusto a Gajeel...

-Mira enana...

\- ¡ME LLAMO LEVY¡

-Esta bien, Levy. Si se que te gusta Gajeel, ¿que te hace pensar que no se que tu le gustas?

Entonces empezo a meditar . Yo volvi a mirar a las llamas, viendo como bailaban y engullian la leña. Entonces de su interior surgio una figura femenina, con el cabello rubio y ojos de color cafe. Me sonreia como en aquella ocasion...cuando le pedi perdon...

**Flashback**

Habia sido expulsado del gremio y la verdad, el castigo me parecia leve. Habia herido a mis compañeros y por poco destruyo la ciudad...me merecia algo mas severo. Estaba en mi casa recogiendo mis cosas, habia decidido hacerme mas fuerte pero esta vez, para defenderles. Habia pensado en ir a ver el desfile pero escondido para que no me viesen, no queria estropearles la diversion. Era ya la hora , tome mi bolsa y puse rumbo a la calle donde se celebraria el desfile. Estaba abarrotada de gente, y no se podia apreciar del todo la belleza de las carrozas, asi que me subi a uno de los tejados para verlas. Eran increibles, ahora estaba pasando una en la que se encontraban la chica del agua y Gray... sin duda debia pedirle a Freed en una de las cartas que le mandara, una lista con los nombres de los miembros del gremio. Si iba a protegerlos debia saber sus nombres. La chica hizo un arco con su magia y el chaval lo congelo. Se podia leer el nombre del gremio...era precioso. Las carrozas siguieron pasando y en la ultima podia ver al viejo. Para mi sorpresa, todos levantaron la mano al cielo con el dedo en alto... empeze a llorar como no lo hacia desde que era pequeño. Cuando la fiesta termino, baje del tejado y empeze a salir de la ciudad... pero alguien enfrente mio me ofrecia un pañuelo blanco con una flor azul bordada. Levante la vista y la vi sonriendome

-Toma, no creo que quieras que te vean llorar- y me entrego el pañuelo.- Ha sido bonito¿verdad?

-Si... la verdad ha sido incrible- correspondi a su sonrisa con otra un poco mas timida- Lucy, yo... queria pedirte perdon por ...por todo lo que te he hecho pasar...yo no...

\- ¡Callate¡- estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que me perdonara ... pero que me hablara asi..Algo mas calmada me respondio- No hay nada que perdonar

-¡¿QUE NO HAY NADA QUE PERDONAR?¡CASI MUERES¡ No solo tu...sino todo el gremio...- agache la cabeza, no podia mirarla a los ojos, pero una mano me obligo a dejar de observar los zapatos de bailarina que habia usado en el desfie. Probablemente aun llevase la ropa del espectaculo debajo de la capa.

-Laxus, somos una familia, y la familia se perdona. Es normal que los hermanos se riñan y pelen. Pero eso no significa que no se quieran y aprecien. Ya estabas perdonado antes de hacer nada...- me regalaba una sonrisa timida mientras me observaba con unos profundos ojos que no estaban en contra de las palabras dichas. Entonces la abrace y comenze a llorar, no podia evitarlo. Ella no me conoce, y lo que conoce no es muy bueno, pero aun asi me aprecia...me aparte de ella para ver como sonreia abiertamente...entonces supe que queria ver y proteger esa sonrisa por lo que me quedara de vida

**Fin Flashback**

Prometi proteger esa sonrisa... y habia fallado... pero iba asegurarme de volver a verla... aunque tuviese que sacrificar todo para lograrlo...


	6. Capitulo 5: Cartas a favor, cartas en co

**Capitulo 5 : Cartas a favor, cartas en contra**

Fairy tail no me pertence

**POV Lucy**

Ya ha pasado un año, un largo año en el bosque de los alrededores de Gosia, donde estuve entrenandome. Ahora era más fuerte, mi poder magico habia aumentado bastatnte desde que llegue y mis habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se quedaban atras. En este tiempo habia cambiado un poco, mi pelo era más largo pero seguía recogiendomelo en el lado con mi lazo azul, habia adelgazado a causa del entrenamiento aunque mi pecho habia aumentado vaias tallas y ademas era un par de centimetros mas alta. El sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre las hojas de los arboles y producia bellos reflejos en el agua del riachuelo. Entre mis manos se encontraba un papel bastante desgastado, en el se leia:''Se busca''. Era el cartel de la mision que le ofreci a mi equipo. Lo habia observado y leido cientos de veces en este ultimo año y habia investigado sobre el hombre. Ahora se encontraba por los alrededores de Onibus. Probablemente esta buscando la manera mas segura de pasar la frontera sin ser atrapado... pero iba a impedirlo. Lo habia decidido, le capturaria, cobraria la rencompensa y demostraria que no era debil. Sabia cual era su paradero y ahora era mas fuerte, todas las cartas estaban a mi favor. Me vesti con una camiseta de tirantes negra , un pantalon corto azul unas botas negras que me llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y un guante de cuero negro que cubria mi marca de Fairy Tail. Comenze a preparar la mochila para el viaje, y cerre la casa. Me diriji al pueblo a informar al alcalde sobre la mision. Se despidio con lagrimas en los ojos, en este ultimo año habia sido como una hija para el. Iba a echar de menos al la aldea entera, pero en particular a este hombre que me habia abierto los brazos desde el momente que le dije mis intenciones de quedarme en la aldea . Me deseo suerte y me rogo que tuviera cuidado, le asegure que estaria alerta y me diriji a la estacion para poner rumbo a Clover y despues a Onibus.

Me llevo dos dias llegar a Onibus pero al fin estaba aqui. Escribi una carta para el gremio, la guarde en la mochila y me diriji a la cueva que se encontraba al noroeste de la ciudad, segun mi informacion alli estaba escondido ...pero no por mucho tiempo. Llevaba mucho tiempo siguiendole la pista por medio de informadores y no me esperaba que sigiera en el lugar, es mas, no me esperaba ni que estubiera alli...pero me equivoque.

-¿Quien anda ahi?- una voz grave y sensual pregunto desde la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Me llamo Lucy, soy maga de...- ¿de que?¿de Fairy Tail?-... soy maga. Vengo a detenerte por huir de la justicia desde la detencion de tu antiguo gremio.- Tras mis palabras una figura salio de las sombras. Aunque mi expresion no lo mostraba, estaba sorprendida. Ante mi se enconraba un joven de unos 20 años, de tez palida, cabello largo y castaño claro, delgado, llevaba una cinta roja que sujetaba sus cabellos a la frente y le tapaban su ojo derecho, el otro era de un negro comparable con las sombras mas oscuras, sus labios eran finos y rosados. Vestia una camiseta roja con dibujos blancos en los costados, un pantalon blanco y largo que se introducia dentro de sus botas negras, muñequeras de cuero negro en ambos brazos y un pañuelo azul cubria su cuello. En el lado izquierdo se mostraba el hombro donde tenia la marca de su gremio. Era guapo... muy guapo...pero no iba a detenerme por una cara bonita.

-¿Vienes a detenerme? Jajajjajajajajaj... ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?- ¡Se estaba riendo de mi¡ Enfrente mia¡- Vete a casa preciosa, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme- Empezo a darse la vuelta para regresar al interior de la cueva. No iba a permitirlo, yo no soy debil... nunca mas lo sere.

-¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!Puerta del toro dorado ¡abierta! ¡Taurus!¡Puerta del leon, abierta¡Loki¡- Llame a mis fieles amigos, eran de los espiritus mas fuertes que poseia y creo que con tres era suficiente. Mi adversario empezo a girarse con desilusion por tener que luchar contra mi, pero me daba igual

-De verdad... es una lastima acabar con la vida de una mujer... y mas si es tan hermosa como tu.- Se posiciono y comenzo la lucha. No sabia que magia estaba utilizando, es mas, no sabia si estaba usando magia pero habia tenido que cerrar la puerta de Tauro y Virgo y habia llamado a Sagitario y Scorpio en su lugar. La batalla duro horas e iba perdiendo. Por un descuido se posiciono a mi espalda y me golpeo en el costado derecho, enviandome a volar hasta la pared de la montaña. El golpe me habia roto un par de costilla y me costaba respirar ademas un hilo de sangre surgia desde mi cabeza por el impacto contra la pared rocosa. Estaba mareada, todo daba vueltas y mis oidos estaban embotados. Antes de recuperarme note mas golpes en mi estomago, espalda, piernas,... Volvi a salir volando pero en esta ocasion fue un arbol el que se cruzo en mi trayectoria. No podia levantarme, mis piernas no me respondian y estaba demasiado herida para continuar con esta farsa... era debil siempre lo he sido, nunca tuve la mas minima oportunidad y lo peor es que en mi lecho de muerte recordaba a mi familia. Me habia enfadado con ellos durante un año, sin comunicarme con mi amiga Levy, ni con el maestro, ni con ninguno de ellos...solo por haberme dicho la verdad. Lo unico que habia en mi mente era '' Lo siento''. Lo siento Erza, lo siento Gray, lo siento Happy, lo siento maestro, lo liento Mira,... Por mi cabeza pasaba una imagen de cada compañero y me disculpaba con ellos, esperando el golpe final.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras?- me pregunto mi adversario

-En...en rea..realidad ... queria pedirte algo..- apenas podia hablar, me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre. Patetico

-Si me vas a pedir que perdone tu vida no pienso hacerlo. Fuiste tu la qu...

-No es eso... en mi mochila hay una carta... el lazo de mi cabeza... metelo en el sobre junto a la carta... y mandalo ... tiene la direccion ...solo tienes que mandarla...

-¿Una carta?- Oi como rebuscaba entre mis cosas buscando el sobre- ¡Aqui esta¡ ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Que tienes que ver tu con esas hadas?

-Es mi gremio...- A duras me quite el guante de mi mano, mostrandole la marca-me marche par...para hacerme mas fuerte...pero he fracasado... es para que sepan que no...no lo logre... y... y no...volvere...

-Vaya... lamento oir eso... hare lo que me pediste...Sera la buena labor del dia- se notaba un poco de humor en su voz... y comprension. Note como desacia el lazo de mi cabello y este se esparcia por mi cara y espalda, y abria el sobre para depositarlo.- Sabes... creo que te dejare vivir.. Esta sera la buena accion del año... pero no voy a ayudarte. Sobrevive y hazte mas fuerte. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse... Nadie conoce mi verdadero nombre, muy pocos de mi gremio lo conocian, fui apodado como ''Nibi''o '' Dark Death''... Pero mi nombre es Dajan

-L..Lucy...- empeze a toser mas sangre. Este hombre me perdonaba la vida pero iba a morir desangrada...

-Pues Lucy, sobrevive. Te estare esperando.

Y con esas ultimas palabras se fue, quedandome sola en un bosque, malherida y con todas las cartas en mi contra...


	7. Capitulo 6: Lagrimas en una carta

**Capitulo 6: Lagrimas en una carta**

Fairy tail no me pertence

**POV Levy**

Ha pasado un poco mas de un año desde que mi mejor amiga se fue. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que se marcho. Para empezar todos se arrepintieron de lo sucedido aquel dia y habian comenzado a ayudar en la busqueda de la joven por separado, preguntando en las misiones, las tabernas, otros magos,... pero como Laxus, Gajeel y yo, fracasaron. Nosotros tres habiamos formado equipo para encontrarla. Haciamos misiones de vez en cuando pero no muchas. Natsu y Lisanna habia empezado a salir ,al igual que Gray y Juvia y Gajeel y yo. La verdad, nuestra relacion ha tenido bastantes altibajos desde el principio pues Gajeel es muy celoso. Se peleo con Jet y Droy por estar demasiado cerca mia, he incluso le gruño a Laxus. ¡LE GRUÑO¡ Fue entonces cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea a escalas mayores. Pero la superamos y nos unimos mas, el me prometio darme mas espacio y no ser tan posesivo... y lo cumplio.

A pesar de las nuevas parejas, el ambiente habitual habia desaparecido, Natsu y Gray no peleaban, Mira no sonreia, el maestro meditaba en silencio, Erza no habia probado su pastel de fresa, ... no habia risa ni conversaciones...solo silencio. Todos nos sentiamos culpables por lo sucedido, debimos haber dicho algo pero en aquel momento estabamos sorprendidos y no supimos como decirle que no era debil ...o al menos no muy debil. Lucy nos habia mandado cartas con dinero para el alquiler y para decirnos que se encontraba bien y entrenaba muy duro todos los dias. En ninguna dijo su paradero ni nada que pudiera darnos alguna pista del lugar donde se encontraba. Hace 3 dias Laxus se fue de mision, no soportaba estar en el gremio, habia vuelto a ser solitario y algo arisco pero nada muy extremo. Todos pensaban que era culpa por no haber impedido esto...ninguno sabia que en verdad era por no verla, saber si se encontraba bien... Tambien habia culpa, una vez me confeso que si no hubiera estado de mision y hubiera estado en el gremio, la habria defendido y no se habria marchado. En ocaiones ibamos a la ciudad vecina a beber en alguna taberna los dos solos y me confesaba su dolor...y yo el mio. Incluso pude ver algunas lagrimas...

Hoy regresaria de la mision y probablemente no estaria de muy buen humor. Gire mi vista para ver un anuncio de los Grandes Juegos Magicos que se desarrollaron hace un mes. Ninguno habia participado. No nos sentiamos con animos para eso, preferiamos buscarla. Habiamos recuperado algo de la popularidad que perdimos en el pasado ...pero aun no habiamos recuperado del todo. La verdad no nos importaba, solo queriamos recuperar a Lucy.

-¡CHICOS, UNA CARTA DE LUCY¡- Oi como Mira gritaba a todo pulmon y agitaba una carta sobre su cabeza. Esto era extraño ya que hacealgunas semanas que recibimos una carta suya con el dinero de este mes... Quizas en ella nos dijera su paradero, o una pista que nos permitiera saber donde estaba.¡QUIZAS NOS DECIA QUE VOLVIA¡...No pasa nada por tener esperanzas...Corrimos hacia la barra para leerla, todos tenian esperanza e ilusion en los ojos. Quizas no derramariamos mas lagrimas en sus cartas.

**POV Laxus**

Habian pasado tres dias desde que habia tomado la mision y me dirigia hacia el gremio. La mision no era muy complicada, vencer a unos monstruitos que asustaban a un pueblecito. La recompensa era una miseria en comparacion con la recompensa que recibia por las misiones de clase S, pero solo queria huir de aquel lugar. Sabia que si permanecia alli durante el aniversario de su marcha... mataria a Salamander y el resto... menos la enana peliazul. Ella me explico que no se alejo de Lucy porque se olvidara de ella, sino porque sabia que el cabeza llama y la albina empezarian una relacion y no sabia como decirselo a su amiga por lo que opto por evitarla hasta encontrar la forma de abordar el tema de la manera menos dolorosa y que no dijo nada en aquel momento porque estaba sorprendida de que Natsu la hubiera dicho eso. En verdad era una buena amiga y como era la unica que sabia de mi amor por la rubia podia desahogarme y ser sincero.

Abri las puertas del gremio y me alarme. Habia mesas rotas, telas quemadas, sollozos, lagrimas,...todos lloraban, incluso el viejo. Esto no anunciaba nada bueno ¿Que cojones habia pasado?

-¡LANXUS¡-entonces note dos bracitos rodearme con fuerza mientras muchas lagrimas mojaban mi camiseta- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,...

-Levy, Levy, tranquilizate – la aparte con cuidado y un poco de cariño. Por un lado no queria otro gruñido ni escena de celos del cerebro de hojalata y por otro lado necesitaba que me explicara lo que pasaba- Levy Que ha pasado?

Lu...Lucy...ella...ella...- Y volvio a llorar descontroladamente. ¿Que pasaba con Lucy?

-¿Que pasa con Lucy?¡Levy¡¿Que ha pasado?- Entonces se cubrio el rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Esto no me gustaba nada, todos llorando, algo sobre Lucy... me estaba poniendo muy nerviosos

-Laxus- El viejo me llamo en voz baja intentando cubrir su tristeza. El viejo me pillo hace unos meses borracho como una cuba y en mi estado y mi dolor le acbe confesando mis sentimientos por Lucy, cuando me desperte no me acordaba de nada...hasta que se burlo - Vamos a mi despacho-Esto no es bueno, ¿al despacho?. Cuando entramos me ofrecio asiento y se sento el silla contigua

-¿Que pasa viejo?

-Laxus, lo primero necesito que te tranquilices...

-¡TRANQUILOS MIS CALZONES¡¿QUE PASO?¡- suspiro resignado, sabia que no iba a calmarme a menos que me respondiera

-Hemos recibido una carta de Lucy...

-¿Una carta?- Estaba confundido

-Creo que sera mejor que te deje leerla a solas... Pero ten presente que estas en mi despacho..- Y con esa ultima extraña frase me entrego un sobre que ponia la direccion del gremio con la hermosa letra de la joven y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras el.

El sobre era como los otros que nos mando con dinero para el alquiler. No tenia nada en especial. Decidi acabar con este suspense y abri la solapa del sobre el cual ya habia sido abierto antes. En su interior habia un papel doblado cuidadosamente y una cinta azul. O era cual cinta azul, era su cinta azul. Siempre la utilizaba para recoger su cabello. Estaba manchada de barro pero si me concentraba podia oler el aroma de su dueña. Esto me alarmo mas que cualquier cosa que habia presenciado desde que abri las puertas. ¿Por que nos mandaba su cinta , la cual estaba ensuciada? Me empece a agobiar y con manos temblorosas saque la carta mientras rezaba porque no fuera nada malo. Observe la carta y vi su letra la cual era bonita ,legible, y cuidada.

''_A todo Fairy Tail:_

_ Hola chicos ¿Que tal todo por Magnolia? Se que no os he escrito en este ultimo año pero crei que debia hacerlo. En este año he estado entrenando y me he vuelto muy fuerte. He aprendido la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo siendo capaz de luchar junto a mis espiritus...pero no ha sido suficiente. . En estos momentos me dirijo a enfrentarme contra un criminal para probar mi fuerza y si estais leyendo esto significa que he muerto. De alguna forma he logrado mandarla para que sepais que no me hize mas fuerte...que siempre he sido debil. Esto es para que no me espereis ...no regresare. Hacerle saber a mi casera de que he muerto y no necesito del apartamento. En lo que respecta a mis cosas podias hacer lo que querais con ellas. Tirarlas, quedaroslas, quemarlas,... no creo que las necesite. En cuanto a los miembros del gremio...no se que deciros. En este año he pensado mucho en vosotros...pero no se que deciros peroquiero despedirme. A Levy, amiga, no se porque me distes de lado, siempre estabamos y reiamos juntas...tu rechazo fue uno de los que mas me dolieron. Lei en una revista sobre tu relacion con Gajeel, me alegro por ti. Nunca te he odiado, supongo que ante la verdad dicha aquel dia no habia defensa...A Gajeel, se que no hemos sido amigos muy cercanos, despues de entrar en el gremio nos cubrimos las espaldas y alzamos juntos las cervezas para celebrar, espero que cuides bien de Levy...o mi fantasma te atormentara hasta la muerte... A Gray, te he querido como a un hermano, siempre has cuidado de mi y es algo que no he olvidado a pesar de lo dicho no os odio, nunca podria, siempre habeis sido mi familia... pero no puedo perdonar que me dijerais aquello tan cruelmente...A Erza, te quiero Titania, siempre has sido mi heroina, has sido mi modelo a seguir, fuerte, inteligente, guapa... como a Gray y al resto no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido pero sigues siendo mi familia..A Laxus, protege el gremio, se que te has esforzado para cambiar, se que seras un gran maetro...Al maestro, lamento no haber regresado, cuida de la familia...y procura no tocar mucho a las chicas...A Wendy, debes haber crecido mucho en este año, seguro que te has vuelto muy guapa, ten valor , hazte fuerte y vive muchas aventuras, A Happy, Charles y Lily, cuidaros y protegeros entre vosotros y al gremio, da igual si no sois tan fuertes como el resto, sois miembros de Fairy Tail,...A Natsu, lamento haber sido una carga, tenias razon soy debil...Podria seguir asi con cada uno de vosotros pero se acaba el papel. Espero haber logrado enviaros mi amor..._

_ Me despido con un abrazo, Lucy._

No podia ser cierto,...esto era una broma de mal gusto. Ella no podia haber muerto. Sentia mis lagrimas correrpor mi rostro. Me dolia el pecho, ella no volveria, no veria su sonrisa, la alegria en sus ojos, ... esto era una pesadilla, no queria creerlo, ¿Por que? Ella decia en todas sus cartas que entrenaba y se habia vuelto fuerte, ... ¿Por que? Me negaba ha aceptarlo...pero en mi mano sostenia su carta, con su letra... y su cinta...no podia...tenia que volver... ella era mi todo...mi tesoro... el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba ...era peor que cualquier herida que recibiera en el pasado... ella no estaba... esto era mi culpa...si la hubiera encontrado...

-¡NOOOOOO¡- Grite, grite por mi dolor, por el hueco que dejo en mi. Ahora entendia todo. Todos lloraban por la perdida, Natsu se habria desahogado rompiendo y quemando el lugar... estaba seguro que mi llanto era escuchado por todos en el gremio...pero no me importaba ...solo queria llorar, desahogarme...pero no era suficiente y mi dolor solo aumentaba. Antes de darme cuenta mi magia estaba descontrolada y destruia papeles y muebles...salvo la carta y la cinta. Las mantenia contra mi pecho fuertemente, como si fuera ella a la que abrazaba... mis lagrimas fluian por mi cara hasta la carta... donde encontraban su objetivo... haciendola saber mi dolor... Eran lagrimas en una carta


	8. Capitulo 7: Mi momento de locura

**Capitulo 7: Mi momento de locura**

Fairy tail no me pertence

**POV Lucy**

Tres dias, tres agonicos dias en los que me he estado desangrando, perdiendo la conciencia por momento, oliendo el hedor de mis heridas,...¡Maldita sea¡ No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para capturar a un fugitivo pero no lo demasiado debil para tener una muerte rapida y sin dolor...que asco.

No me habia movido ni un milimetro desde que choque contra el arbol durante la pelea y estaba desesperada...desesperada por morir. Mis heridaas eran graves, la pierna fisurada, algunas costillas rotas, multiples arañazos y corte,...y perdida de sangre. Dolia ..y mucho. Pero tenia que moverme, este bosque es el hogar de numerosos animales que no desperdiciarian carne ''fresca'' y no tenia pensado convertirme en el almuerzo de algun oso o lobos.

Comenze a levantarme poco a poco, apoyandome en mis brazos... pero no pude soportar mi peso. Me dolia respirar y no tenia fuerzas suficientes para moverme...esto era el final. No podia mas... fui cerrando mis ojos, dejandome rodear por la oscuridad. En las sombras podia evadirme , olvidar el dolor, ...

-_Lucy- ¿Quien? Alguien me llamaba, su voz ... la habia escuchado...hace mucho...pero ¿Quien era?¿Quien me llamaba?Era una voz de hombre, profunda y ...familiar_

_ -Lucy- Otra voz.. pero no era la misma...esta era la de un niño... Gire sobre mi misma..intentando localizar a los propietarios...pero no habia nadie, solo sombras.._

_ -Lucy..._

_ -Lucy..._

_ -Lucy..._

_ ¿De quienes eran esas voces? Las conocia, pero no sabia identificar de donde venian...ni a quienes pertenecian. Entonces note como unas pequeñas zarpas rodeaban mi pierna y unas lagrimas se paseaban por mi piel expuesta. Baje mi vista y vi a un pequeño gato azul llorando... ¿Un gato?¿Azul?¿Quien era?_

_ -Lucy ... Lucy... por favor... no te rindas...tienes...tienes que volver...- ¡HAPPY¡ ¿Como pude olvidar a mi pequeño compañero? Las voces continuaron llamandome pero ahora sabia de quienes eran... cuando levante la vista pude ver a mi mejor amiga, a Mira, a Gray, a Juvia, ... A todos, todos me rodeaban, todos lloraban, me pedian que luchara, se disculpaban... entonces una figura se alejo de la multitud. Era el maestro._

_ -Lucy, lucha,no puedes morir aqui, eres un mago de Fairy Tail...eres mi hija. Asi que se una buena hija y regresa con tu padre y tus hermanos..._

_ -No puedo...- No se en que momento empece a llorar, pero alli estaban las lagrimas- No tengo fuerzas para levantarme, menos para enfrentarme a la muerte...Lo siento..._

_ -Si puedes...eres fuerte, puedes sobrevivir... se que puedes...vuelve a casa...te estamos esperando para tomar la sopa de misho de Mirajane...tu plato favorito...volveremos a alzar nuestras copas...pero debes luchar...sobrevive...- Con esas palabras empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, empezaron a evaporarse, mezclandose con la oscuridad...El maestro tenia razon, debia luchar, debia sobrevivir, debia regresar y volver a comer la sopa de misho de Mira..._

Poco a poco empeze a abrir los ojos, intente levantarme pero volvi a desplomarme por lo que opte por arratrarme hasta el arbol mas cercano. Apoye mi espalda al tronco del arbol y observe mi cuerpo. Tenia unas pintas horribles, mis ropas estaban rasgadas, estaba cubierta de moretones de un profundo violeta y llena de sangre. Apoye mi cabeza contra el tronco, estaba agotada y solo me habia arrastrado dos metros y erguido hasta apoyarme en un arbol...esto iba a ser dificil. Estaba cansada y solo queria dormir. No se en que momentto ocurrio pero la corteza del arbol se volvio suave como la tela mas fina, y mullida,... debo de haber perdido la conciencia de nuevo...pero estaba agusto y no me importaba. Entonces note como un calor me rodeaba, protegiendome, y una presencia a mi lado... me daba igual...solo queria descansar... pero debia luchar contra la muerte y regresar. Despacio, abri mis ojos y observe a un pequeño zorro blanco tumbado a mi lado izquierdo, observandome con unos preciosos ojos, uno dorado y otro rojo. Aparte la mirada de sus ojos y me percate de dos manchas negras en sus patas delantera...parecian botines. Sonrei ante mi imaginacion, incluso en momentos como este se me ocurrian cosas como esas. Entonces note una caricia en mi pierna izquierna, su cola me habia rozado...bueno...una de sus colas...¡TENIA CiNCO COLAS¡¿QUE TIPO DE ZORRO TIENE CINCO COLAS?¡

Me alarme, ningun animal normal tenia tantas colas, este animal no era un zorro, y si lo era no quera quedarme para asegurarme, podia ser peligroso, y en mi estado, no podria enfrentarlo. Volvi a fijarme en sus ojos...no era peligroso, si lo fuera, ya me habria atacado. Ademas ¿Que mas da si es peligroso? Si iba a morir, deseaba una muerte rapida . Me calme, observando esos ojos, en verdad eran bonitos...Y solo se me ocurrio una gran idea...

-¿Como te llamas?- Esa era mi idea, hablarle a un zorro que no sabria lo que decia, mucho menos contestarme. La falta de sangre estaba empezando a afectarme seriamente...Sus ojos se agrandaron, parecia...¿sorprendido?

-¿Me hablas a mi?- ¡ME CONTESTO¡ ¡HE PERDIDO LA CABEZA¡Espera...¿a caso Happy , Charle y Lily no son gatos, y hablan? Yo en mi momento de locura decidi seguir hablando...no tenia nada mejor que hacer

-Noooo...le hablo a la piedra...Claro que estoy hablando contigo...-¡Viva yo¡

Me estoy desangrando, le hablo a un zorro posiblemente peligro y que me contesta, y le respondo con ironia...Soy idiota...

-Jjajajajajaj, eres muy graciosa humana...jajjaa- ¡Se esta riendo de mi¡-Normalmente los humanos no suelen hablarme, salen corriendo asustados. Pero tu, humana, me hablas tranquilamente...¡Con ironias y todo¡ Jajajajaja...

-Alimaña, tengo nombre...

-¿Alimaña?¿Sabes con quien estas hablando, Humana?-Lo mato, me llama humana a drede...me voy a hacer unos bonitos guantes con su piel

-No, no lo se, dado que no me respondiste.¡Y deja de llamarme humana¡...-Empeze a toser fuertemente, no debi haber gritado...como duele...

-¿Estas bien,...?¿Como te llamo?...- Este zorro tiene mas modales que algunas personas que conozco...

-Lu..Lucy...y estoy bien...todo lo que se puede al borde de la muerte...¿Y tu eres?

-Soy Tōru , la deidad protectora del bosque- ¿Una deidad? ¡UNA DEIDAD¡ ¡LE ESTOY HABLANDO DE TU, CON IRONIAS Y DESPECHO A UN DIOS¡ Soy idiota...-No te preocupes, me has gustado,Lucy...puedes seguir tratandome como hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo, Tōru.¿Y que puedo hacer por ti?

-Oi una batalla y me acerque para ver que ocurria, mi labor es proteger el bosque. Cuando llegue te vi tumbada en el suelo, al borde de la muerte...pero te despertastes y te arrastrastes hasta el arbol. Sentia curiosidad y me acerque. El resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Eres tu el que me hace sentir esta comodidad y calor?- Ante mi pregunta abrio los ojos al extremo y se levanto.

-Repite eso

-¿El que?- ¿Que le pasa?

-¿De que comodidad hablas?¿Que calor?

-Cuando me apoye en el tronco, note la rugosidad de la corteza, su dureza y su frio...pero despues lo senti comodo...como una nube, y suave...Y luego un calor empezo a envolverme.

-¿Como es ese calor?

-¿A que vienen esas preguntas?¿Que pasa?¿Por que estas...?

-Tu solo responde

-De ...de acuerdo...- Antes su mirada no podia negarme- Es una sensacion calida que me envuelve...como una segunda piel...tengo la sensacion de que me protege...de que me cuida...Apenas noto el frio del bosque...Nunca he sentido nada igual... me agrada...

-Por fin...- Sus ojos mostraban alivio, alegria, ilusion,...¿Que le pasaba?

-Tōru,¿Que pasa?

-Lucy, debo explicarte algo. Es muy importante, asi que prestame mucha atencion.- ¿Que demonios esta pasando?


	9. Capitulo 8: Te estuvimos esperando

**Capitulo 8: Te estuvimos esperando**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Laxus**

Seis meses, seis meses desde que llego la carta. Todo habia cambiado desde entonces, el gremio se sentia vacio, no habia peleas, ni risas,ni el bullicio caracteristico...nada. Despues de leer la carta perdi el control sobre mi magia y habia destruido el despacho del viejo. Por suerte, antes de destrozar todo el gremio, me detuvieron...el viejo, Mira, Erza y Gajeel. Tuvieron que noquearme y cuando me desperte, estaba en la enfermeria. Cuando recorde todo, fui a buscar a Natsu...estuve a punto de matarlo...pero volvieron a noquearme.

Ahora me encontraba en una mesa apartada del gremio, a oscuras...la luz me molestaba. Yo solo desaba una luz...y ya no brillaria. En estos seis meses solo he bebi hasta perder el conocimiento. Al principio, Mirajane intento hacer que me fuera por las noches, pero desistio con el tiempo, me reprochaba que no me duchaba y que tenia que empezar a superarlo, que a todos les dolia... me criticaba a pesar de saber que habia perdido a la persona que mas he amado en mi vida. Despues de casi destruir el gremio y mandar a Natsu a volar, el viejo vio necesario contarles a todos de mi amor por Lucy, por seguridad. Pero tambien desistio de hacer que volviera a hacer algo. Una vez la oi que preferia cuando era un arrogante al que no le importaba nada, que era mejor que el estado en el que me encontraba...sin vida, dejandome morir. Levy se convirtio en mi niñera, me traia comida y se aseguraba que la comiera, estaba conmigo, hablandome, intentando lograr alguna reaccion por mi parte...una respuesta... Ya no entrenaba para convertirme en maestro, me daba igual, no pude protegerla...¿Como iba a proteger un gremio entero?

Mi rutina paso a ser beber hasta perder el conocimiento e ir todos los sabados a su tumba para levarla flores...su tumba...El viejo preparo un funeral dos dias despues de la llegada de la carta. Todos asistieron, incluso la casera la cual lloraba mucho por la perdida de su inquilina. Yo me quede con sus cosas, amplie mi casa situada en el bosque al este de Magnolia con una nueva habitacion donde guarde todo, nadie se opuso. Me negaba a desprenderme de sus pertenencias, me hacia sentir mas cercano a ella, rodeado de su olor podia imaginarme su presencia a mi lado.

Despues de ir a la tumba volvia al gremio para seguir bebiendo. Ahora, en la oscuridad de la mesa, imaginaba que se encontraba en frente mia, sonriendome...pero triste. A pesar de que sonreia era una sonrisa falsa y triste...solo queria verla alegre de nuevo..y ni mi inconsciente me lo permitia...¡Puto karma¡ Ya ni siquiera lloraba...Oi el intento de Max para volver a hacer al gremio reir...lo logro. Aunque era una risa superficial, era un gran paso, pues habia timidas sonrisas en el rostro de muchos y algunos comentarios tontos... No podian estar eternamente tristes, habian perdido una amiga pera debian sonreir...Pero yo no podia, yo no solo perdi a una amiga, perdi a la persona con la que queria reir siempre...

**POV ¿?**

** -**¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- Una figura encapuchada de arriba abajo pregunto a otra con el mismo aspecto. La primera figura pertenecia a una mujer por la dulce voz que poseia. Era mas pequeña que su acompañante y solo podia verse unos labios rosados y finos

-Claro, esto es algo que debes resolver..aunque tus metodos no son los que hubiera elegido- Respondio la fugira mas alta con una voz profunda. El hombre fruncio sus labios ante las ultimas palabras. No se negaria a la peticion de su amiga... Despues de unos segundos mostro una sonrisa enorme que mostraba todos sus dientes...destacando sus colmillos.

-Pues vamos,... Fairy Tail nos espera...- y ambas figuras pusieron rumbo hacia la ciudad de Magnolia...

**POV Laxus**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par permitiendo la entradaa dos figuras tapadas con unas capas negras de pies a cabezas. Eran muy sospechosas, uno era alto, de mi estatura, la otra era pequeña, menuda... quizas fuesen magos solitarios que buscaban informacion, o simples viajeros. Se acercaron a la barra y la figura pequeña hablo

-Dos sopas de misho por favor...- Me sorprendi, la figura era una mujer con una voz muy dulce ...pero era muy sospechoso. Esa voz era un camuflaje sobre la autentica, y a su aroma le sucedia lo mismo. Era una tecnica utilizada por magos para ocultar su identidad. Era aun mas sospechoso dado que su acompañante no camuflaba su borracho podia darme cuenta...Mire al viejo y me asintio de vuelta, el tambien se habia percatado. ¿Quienes eran?

-Aqui tienes- Mira le respondio con una sonrisa y coloco dos cuencos con sopa enfrente de los clientes. Los miraba cautelosamente, tambien se habia dado cuenta, era una experta en transformaciones y camuflajes magicos. Mire al resto y muchos se habian dado cuenta. Gajeel les informaba a Levy, Gray, Juvia y Lily, Y Natsu a todos los que les rodeaba...Todos estabamos preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡INCREIBLE¡ Esta sopa esta muy buena¿Verdad _Tōru?- La figura giro ha su acompañente el cual solo asintio mientras tomaba la sopa en silencio.- Esa rubia tenia razon ¡Es la mejor sopa de misho que he probado¡-Todos nos paralizamos ante esa frase ¿Rubia? ¿Acaso hablaba de..?_

_ -Perdona, ¿De quien hablas? Y ¿Quien eres?- Muy rapida Mira¡Bien hecho¡_

_ -Eh...Hace seis meses nos cruzamos con una chica rubia que nos dijo que aqui preparaban la mejor sopa de misho. Tenia razon, felicidades al cocinero... En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, preferiria no responder._

_ -Gracias...- Todos se habian acercado a la extraña pareja. Yo el primero. _

_ -Perdona- Se giro para enfrentarme y me examino de arriba abajo-¿Podrias describirme a esa chica?-Fruncio los labios ante mi pregunta_

_ -Mmmmm...no se si deberia...Tu cara me suena...¿donde la he visto antes?...mmmmm..¡Claro¡ Eres Laxus Dreyar, salistes muchas veces en Hechicero Semanal¡. Creo que no te lo contare...al menos no gratis.-Maldita, noto mi desesperacion por la informacion.. pero alguien se me adelanto_

_ -¿Cuanto quieres por contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre esa joven?- El viejo estaba sentado en la barra a la izquierda de la chica, todos queriamos esa informacion y estaba seguro que todos podriamos dinero para lograrla. Mientras su compañero solo seguia comiendo la sopa._

_ -Mmmmm...cuanto podria pedir?...¿Cuanto crees que debamos pedir, Tōru?_

_ -Dejame comer y luego hagamos de negocios... Señorita¿Podria servirme otro cuenco?-Mirajane solo asintio y le sirvio otro cuenco_

_ -Ok ok, te dejo comer...¿Que os parece si contestais mis preguntas? Ojo por ojo, informacion por informacion_

_ -De acuerdo, ¿Que desea saber?_

_ -Pues lo primero...¿Por que os interesa tanto esa chica, solo dije que era rubia, recomendo esta sopa y nos cruzamos con ella hace seis meses?_

_ -Hace un año y seis meses un miembro se marcho a entrenar y hace seis meses recibimos una carta diciendonos que estaba muerta. _

_ -¿Y creeis que es vuestra compañera?-Nos limitamos a asentir- Vaya... Pues era una chica joven de unos 19 años, de cabello rubio y por debajo de los hombros, ...ojos cafes...tenia unos pechos enormes...y una cinta azul en el pelo...¿Como se llamaba? ..._

_ -Lucy -En esta ocasion fue su compañero quien hablo- Dijo que se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia_

_ -Cierto ¡Que buena memoria tienes Tōru¡ -Todos nos quedamos de piedra, estos tipos se habian encontrado con ella...en la epoca que mando su ultima carta_

_ -¿Y como la conocisteis?- ¡Buena pregunta viejo¡ Ahora todos estabamos rodeandolos, impacientes por saber cualquier cosa..._

_ -Nosotros la matamos- Ahora si que estabamos de piedra. Dijo que la mataron ¿verdad? Entonces ellos eran los fujitivos de los que hablaba en la carta...Fueron ellos los que me la arrebataron...- Antes de morir menciono algo de que era una lastima no volver a probar esta sopa, dijo que era muy buena. La verdad, no exageraba...- No la iba a dejar acabar, pensaba matarla de un solo golpe, pero su compañero no estaba dispuesto a dejarme cumplir mi deseo. No me importaba ,le mataria a el primero._

_ -No dejare que ataques a mi compañera. Ni tu ni nadie- Una extraña aura emanaba de el mientras decia estas palabras._

_Tōru, tranquilo no hay necesidad de esto..._

_ Al contraio que la joven, el gremio estaba enfurecido por sus palabras, querian vengar a Lucy. Estaba claro que esos dos extraños no saldrian del edificio._

_ -¡USTEDES MATARON A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA¡ ¡NO ESPEREN PIEDAD¡- Por primera vez en meses estaba de acuerdo con Salamander, en realidad, todo el gremio estaba de acuerdo._

_ -¿Compañera? Antes de matarla...''jugamos'' un poco con ella -¿Jugar?¿ Acaso la torutraron? Cientos de chispas comenzaron a envolverme- Ella nos comento el motivo de su marcha. En realidad, nos explico el motico de esa fea cicatriz en su mano derecha. Nos dijo que alli llevaba la marca de su gremio pero que se marcho y no quiso saber mas de ellos. Que la llamaron debil y para olvidarlos completamente se arranco la piel de la mano para quitarse la marca... ¿Y se hacen llamar compañeros?- No era verdad...ella nunca se quitaria la marca...pero lo que decia era cierto...y no tenia razones para mentirnos...- Tengo curiosidad...He oido el nombre de Laxus Dreyar muchas veces. El nombre de un gran mago, proximo maestro del gremio de hadas, guapo, listo...¿Que paso con ese hombre? Porque el hombre en frente mia es un borracho desaliñado que espera la muerte._

_ -Perdi lo mas valioso que tenia...- Tenia razon, solo podia agachar la mirada, en estos meses me habia vuelto un borracho, pero no habia pasado tanto tiempo como para no patear sus traseros..incluso si me aseo podria ser el mismo Laxus, la bebida no me habia afectado tanto como esta cria pensaba-... La perdi a ella_

_ -¿A ella?¿De quien hablas?_

_ -De Lucy...-Levante la vista para enfrentarla- Era la mujer que amaba...era mi todo...aun no he superado su ausencia. En este ultimo año y medio la he buscado por todo Fiore,... y cuando me entere de su muerte no lo aguante.¡ELLA ERA LA RAZON DE MI EXISTENCIA, SIN UNA RAZON DE EXISTENCIA LOS HUMANOS NO TIENE PORQUE VIVIR¡YO LA AMBA¡NO, YO LA AMO¡- Ante mis palabras los cuerpos de la extraña pareja se tensaron, comprendiendo que no los dejaria salir nunca...En cuanto a mis compañeros se sorprendieron, a pesar de saber que la amaba nunca lo dije abiertamente, en realidad, no solia mostrar mis emocienes. Y era la primera vez en seis meses que mostraba algun sentimiento. Tenian razones para sorprenderse._

_ -Laxus-el viejo me llamo, gire mi vista y le vi...¿Feliz?¿Por que debia empezar a chochear en un momento como este?- Te estuvimos esperando, hija_

_ ¿Hija? Ahora tenia que buscar un asilo...¿Por que todo lo malo viene junto?_


	10. Capitulo 9: Comienza el show

**Capitulo 9: Comienza el show **

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

** -**¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- Pregunte a mi acompañante el cual lucia como un ser humano encapuchado de arriba abajo.

-Claro, esto es algo que debes resolver..aunque tus metodos no son los que hubiera elegido- Respondio con una voz profunda frunciendo los labios y posiblemente el ceño ante las ultimas palabras. No se negaria a mi peticion...aunque quisiera...estaba ligado a mi, pero nunca le obligaria a hacer algo que no deseara. No soy asi... Despues de unos segundos mostro una sonrisa enorme que mostraba todos sus dientes...destacando sus colmillos. Aunque ocultase su autentica apariencia, habia rasgos que no se terminaban de esconder. En estos ultimos seis meses, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre el , sus gestos, sus gustos, su vision del bien y del mal... Y lo feliz que era por haberme encontrado despues de tantos años. Por eso me sonreia, no podia estar enfadado conmigo.

-Pues vamos,... Fairy Tail nos espera...- y pusimos rumbo hacia la ciudad de Magnolia...

Las calles no habian cambiado nada, pude ver a _Tōru observar todo, cada persona que se encontraba en la calle, los edificios, las barcas... Yo como era costumbre iba haciendo equilibrio en el bordillo del rio que atravesaba la ciudad. ¡Como habia extrañado hacer eso¡ Pasamos en frente de mi antiguo hogar y por la ventana pude ver a un niño regando unas macetas en el alfeicer. No podia culpar a mi casera, tecnicamente estaba muerta. No me habia percatado de que me habia parado hasta que Tōru tiro de mi brazo_

_ -Vamos- Pude ver sus ojos debajo de la capucha. Uno dorado y otro rojo. Se habian vuelto un lago de agua cristalina donde encontraba paz y donde podia leer sus pensamientos. En ese momento veia su dolor por mi tristeza, sabia que esto era dificil para mi..._

_ Continuamos el camino hacia aquel lugar, tenia que hacerlo...pero me estaba arrepintiendo. Es cierto que me hicieron daño con sus palabras pero hacerselo pasar mal... pero no tenia tiempo para arrepentirme pues ya estabamos en frente de las dos puertas de madera. Me detuve en el centro , sin moverme, estaba indecisa,...pero asi sabria lo que sentian realmente..._

_ -¿Preparado?_

_ -Siempre- Oculte mi olor y voz para que no fueran reconocidos por nadie y abri las grandes puertas. En apariencia, el gremio no habia cambiado, las mesos, sillas, la barra, las jarras,...todo continuaba igual. Pero el espiritu no era el mismo, no habia ese tipico bullicio, ni risas, ... Era extraño¿Quizas por la aparicion de dos extraños encapuchados? Fuimos hacia la barra y le pedi a Mira dos sopas de misho. Escuche algunos comentarios sobre mi olor y voz camuflados y todas las miradas fueron puestas en nuestras espaldas. Mira se acerco con nuestro pedido...Comenzaba el show_

_ -¡INCREIBLE¡ Esta sopa esta muy buena¿Verdad Tōru?- Me gire hacia mi acompañente el cual solo asintio mientras tomaba la sopa en silencio.- Esa rubia tenia razon ¡Es la mejor sopa de misho que he probado¡-Tanto Tōru como yo notamos como todos los presentes se tensaban por mis palabras...Habia lanzado el anzuelo y a la primera habian picado...Era hora de recoger la presa_

_ -Perdona, ¿De quien hablas? Y ¿Quien eres?- Muy rapida Mira, sin perder el tiempo._

_ -Eh...Hace seis meses nos cruzamos con una chica rubia que nos dijo que aqui preparaban la mejor sopa de misho. Tenia razon, felicidades al cocinero... En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, preferiria no responder.- No iba a decirles quien era.. ...Entonces no descubriria sus pensamientos...y seria algo aburrido_

_ -Gracias...- Todos se nos habian acercado._

_ -Perdona- Me gire para enfrentarme a un hombre alto, desañliñado, se notaba que hacia dias que no se duchaba, rubio, con ojos verde y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho ¿Laxus?¿Que le habia pasado? -¿Podrias describirme a esa chica?-Frunci los labios ante su pregunta_

_ -Mmmmm...no se si deberia...Tu cara me suena...¿donde la he visto antes?...mmmmm..¡Claro¡ Eres Laxus Dreyar, salistes muchas veces en Hechicero Semanal¡. Creo que no te lo contare...al menos no gratis.- Note su desesperacion por la informacion... pero fue otra persona la que me respondio._

_ -¿Cuanto quieres por contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre esa joven?- El maestro estaba sentado en la barra a mi izquierda , todos querian la posible informacion que poseia ¿Tanto les importaba? Mientras, Tōru solo seguia comiendo la sopa._

_ -Mmmmm...cuanto podria pedir?...¿Cuanto crees que debamos pedir, Tōru? -Estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que pidieramos...Esto me alarmo. Estaba muerta...¿Por que era tan importante lo que supiera? Decidi tirararme a la piscina y arriesgarme con el as que tenia bajo la manga..._

_ -Dejame comer y luego hablamos de negocios... Señorita¿Podria servirme otro cuenco?-Mirajane solo asintio y le sirvio otro cuenco_

_ -Ok ok, te dejo comer...-No iba a ayudarme mientras comiera asi que lo mejor era obtener toda la informacion que pudiera antes de soltar mi mejor jugada-¿Que os parece si contestais mis preguntas? Ojo por ojo, informacion por informacion_

_ -De acuerdo, ¿Que desea saber?_

_ -Pues lo primero...¿Por que os interesa tanto esa chica, solo dije que era rubia, recomendo esta sopa y nos cruzamos con ella hace seis meses?-Era mas que obvio que habla de mi. Solo con decir rubia habian picado..._

_ -Hace un año y seis meses un miembro se marcho a entrenar y hace seis meses recibimos una carta diciendonos que estaba muerta. _

_ -¿Y creeis que es vuestra compañera?-Se limitaron a asentir- Vaya... Pues era una chica joven de unos 19 años, de cabello rubio y por debajo de los hombros, ...ojos cafes...tenia unos pechos enormes...y una cinta azul en el pelo...¿Como se llamaba? ...-Describi mis principales rasgos para que no hubiera problemas. Vi como Tōru habia terminado, era su momento de entrar en escena._

_ -Lucy -Contesto por mi, como si no recordara el nombre de la joven- Dijo que se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia_

_ -Cierto ¡Que buena memoria tienes Tōru¡ -Todos se quedaron de piedra, sabia lo que pensaban. Era mi nombre, una descripcion bastante buena de mi aspecto, ...y coincidia con la fecha de mi muerte...todo iba como lo planee_

_ -¿Y como la conocisteis?- ¡Buena pregunta maestro¡ Ahora todos estaban rodeandonos, impacientes por saber cualquier cosa...Y era el momento perfecto para la jugada maestra._

_ -Nosotros la matamos- Ahora si que estaban de piedra. Pude ver su dolor, ira, trsiteza, rabia... Eramos los fujitivos de los que hablaba en la carta...Eramos los que me arrebataron la vida...- Antes de morir menciono algo de que era una lastima no volver a probar esta sopa, dijo que era muy buena. La verdad, no exageraba...- Era verdad, durante esos dias de agonia hasta que Tōru me salvo, pense en todos ellos y en esta sopa, me apetecia mucho comerla de nuevo...Pero Laxus no iba a dejarme acabar la frase, pensaba matarme de un solo golpe, pero Tōru no iba a dejarle hacerme ningun daño . Pude percibir su cambio de planes, iba a enfrentrarse primero a mi compañero..._

_ -No dejare que ataques a mi compañera. Ni tu ni nadie- Una aura emanaba de el mientras decia estas palabras...Solo aparecia cuando estaba enfurecido...o decidido..Supongo que no queria perderme por mucho que se quejara. Sin duda me habia tocado la loteria con el...Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que le pasara nada por asegurarme de los sentimientos del gremio..._

_Tōru, tranquilo no hay necesidad de esto..._

_ Cuando me percate, el gremio entero estaba enfurecido por mis palabras, quizas me habia pasado con lo de ser mi propia asesina... Estaba claro que no nos iban a dejar salir... y que no iban a creerse que era Lucy. Pensarian que habia cambiado mi apariencia con magia...Estabamos en problemas...quizas no fue tan buena idea ..._

_ -¡USTEDES MATARON A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA¡ ¡NO ESPEREN PIEDAD¡- Por primera vez en un año y medio oi la voz de mi compañero, amigo,... y pude notar que hablaba por todos...excepto por uno. Tenia que seguir para darnos tiempo de encontrar una forma de huir..._

_ -¿Compañera? Antes de matarla...''jugamos'' un poco con ella -¿Jugar?Estaban cabreados y les digo que me torture ...¡SOY IDIOTA¡ Pude notar como Tōru se sorprendia por mis palabras...En sus ojos lei la pregunta que no podia manifestar...''¡¿QUE COÑO ESTAS DICIENDO?¡ ¡¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN?¡''- Ella nos comento el motivo de su marcha. En realidad, nos explico el motico de esa fea cicatriz en su mano derecha. Nos dijo que alli llevaba la marca de su gremio pero que se marcho y no quiso saber mas de ellos. Que la llamaron debil y para olvidarlos completamente se arranco la piel de la mano para quitarse la marca... ¿Y se hacen llamar compañeros?- Ahora no habia vuelta atras...y me habia pasado ... Habia mentido como una bellaca. Nunca me quitaria esta marcha, jamas...Observe el debate interno de creerme o no en los ojos de mis amigos...¿Pero tenia curiosidad por saber lo que le habia pasado al hombre frente a mi?- Tengo curiosidad...He oido el nombre de Laxus Dreyar muchas veces. El nombre de un gran mago, proximo maestro del gremio de hadas, guapo, listo...¿Que paso con ese hombre? Porque el hombre en frente mia es un borracho desaliñado que espera la muerte._

_ -Perdi lo mas valioso que tenia...- ¿Lo mas valioso que tenia? Pude ver su dolor por la perdida de la que hablaba pero en un segundo vi al antiguo Laxus, decidido, fuerte,... el hombre que me acompaño en mis noche -... La perdi a ella_

_ -¿A ella?¿De quien hablas?_

_ -De Lucy...-Levanto la vista para enfrentarme¿Se habia vuelto un borracho por mi muerte? Por una parte me sentia culpable, le habia causado mucho daño no solo a el, sino a todos...y por otro lado estaba confusa. Es verdad que nos habiamos vuelto amigos, que era mas amigable conmigo, me mostraba esa sonrisa que me fascinaba...¡LUCY, CENTRATE¡ ¿Por donde iba? Ah si... que nos llevabamos muy bien pero ¿Hasta covertirse en alcholico por mi muerte?Si se moria Freed ¿Que haria¿?Suicidarse?¿Tirarse desde la Catedral de Kardia? - Era la mujer que amaba...era mi todo...aun no he superado su ausencia. En este ultimo año y medio la he buscado por todo Fiore,... y cuando me entere de su muerte no lo aguante.¡ELLA ERA LA RAZON DE MI EXISTENCIA, SIN UNA RAZON DE EXISTENCIA LOS HUMANOS NO TIENE PORQUE VIVIR¡YO LA AMABA¡NO, YO LA AMO¡- Ante sus palabras mi cuerpo se tenso...bueno, el mio y el de Tōru , Solo habia escuchado hasta ''___era la mujer que amaba''___ ¿Me amaba?.En cuanto a mis compañeros estaban sorprendos por las palabras del rubio. Y no me extrañaba, no siempre ves como Laxus se declara ante todos...no es el tipo de chico que muestra sus sentimientos..._

_ -Laxus-el viejo le llamo, gire mi vista y le vi...¿Feliz?- Te estuvimos esperando, hija-Por eso estaba tan tranquilo. Me habia pillado hacia bastante...¿Que me delato? ¿Quizas la historia de la marca? Al menos no nos matarian ..._


	11. Capitulo 10: Abrazos y Venganza

**Capitulo 10: Abrazos y Venganza**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

** -**Te estuvimos esperando, hija.

-¿Que me delato? ¿La historia de la marca o no camufle bien mi voz? -Nos habiamos salvado por muy poco...si no llega a ser por el maestro ya estariamos muertos...

-JAJAJAJJA ...La verdad exagerastes con lo de la cicatriz pero no fue eso. Ya me habia dado cuenta antes...

-¿En serio?

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes engañar a tu padre? Todos los padres sabemos cuando nuestros hijos mienten o intentan engañarnos. Otra cosa es que os sigamos la corriente...JAJAJJAJAJAJAA

-¡VIEJO¡ ¡ES LA ASESINA DE LUCY, COMO PUEDES ESTAR RIENDO CON ELLA¡ ¿ACASO LA CONOCES? -Habia olvidado lo ruidoso que puede ser Natsu...la verdad no habia extrañado eso...

-Mira que eres lento...Ella no es la asesina de Lucy- Parece ser que me habian descubierto, si Gray, con lo denso que es, se habia dado cuenta...- Pero ...¿Quien eres? ...-Quizas esperaba demasiado...

-¡LUCY¡- De repente me falto el aire, unos finos brazos rodeaban mi cuello con demasiada fuerza y una maraña de pelo azul se introdujo debajo de la capucha haciendome cosquillas en la nariz. Los brazos me sujetaban con fuerza para que no pudiera evaporarme, lagrimas de alegria manchaban mi capa y grandes sollozos convulsionaban mi cuerpo.

-Le..Levy...aire...-Con esas dos palabras, el abrazo se suavizo lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar, pero aun lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que desapareciera -Venga Levy, no llores, no quiero verte triste...-Para esta ultima frase se habia desvanecido el camuflaje magico que utilizaba y _Tōru habia soltado el puño de Laxus . Se sento en el taburete que habia ocupado anteriormente y se mantuvo en silencio, como un simple espectador...por el momento_

_ -¿Lu..cy?- Levante la vista del pequeño cuerpo que me rodeaba y vi a Titania. Estaba hermosa, como siempre, su cabello mantenia el mismo corte y su expresion mostraba sorpresa, esperanza, ilusion, alegria,...Sin duda habia sufrido. Todos habian sufrido, todos tenian en sus rostros las mismas emociones reflejadas._

_ -Os he extrañado...-Con mucha dificultad descubri mi rostro ante mi familia. Si antes habia alguna duda, ya habia sido resuelta. Entonces una bola azul se dirijio hacia mi rostro y empezo a afixiarme, solo podia tragar pelos. Sacudi mi cabeza un poco para apartar la masa que cubria mis ojos y nariz y reconoci a Happy el cual lloraba como nunca antes le habia visto...Y me clavaba las uñas...-Happy, las uñas, me estas...- No pude terminar la frase pues dos niños se lanzaron a entrujarme, tirandome de la silla y despues mas cuerpos empezaron a abalanzarse sobre mi para envolverme, para no dejarme marchar..._

_ -¡Chicos¡ -La voz del maestro se alzo sobre el bullicio de risas, sollozos y comentarios – Que vais a aplastarla.- Poco a poco los cuerpos se fueron apartando hasta quedar sola en el suelo. Levante la vista y todos tenian sonrisas y lagrimas. Me levante y de la nada otra persona me abrazo. Era mucho mas grande que yo. Mi cabeza solo llegaba hasta su pecho y sus musculosos brazos , me rodeaban completamente, protegiendome. Me senti a salvo, en casa,... literalmente. Fairy Tail era mi hogar, el cual era un gremio y una taberna, por lo que olia a alcohol, como esta persona. Note como un llanto caia sobre mi hombro derecho y eso fue lo que me permitio reconocerle, porque, el ya habia llorado sobre mi hombro una vez..._

_ -Laxus, me alegra volver a verte.- Empece a acariciar su hombro, consolandole, haciendole ver que estaba ahi ,con el. No me importaria estar asi el resto de mi vida...pero no podia ser. Un par de gargantas fueron carraspeadas y volvi al presente. Estaba abrazando a Laxus delante de todo el gremio...no paso mucho hasta que me sonroje. Me aparte avergonzada y volvi a ocupar mi lugar junto a Tōru._

_ -Lucy, hija, me alegro de que hallas vuelto y..._

_ -Maestro, espera. Quiero disculparme. No debi haberme ido asi y mucho menos que la verdad me molestase tanto..._

_ -¡Lucy¡ No tienes que disculparte. No debimos tratarte tan mal, ni haberte dicho esas cosas..._

_ -Da igual. Era la verdad y no puedo molestarme por..._

_ -Lucy – Natsu se acerco hasta estar en frente mia , me miro a los ojos que decian todo lo que sentia: culpa, dolor, tristeza, angustia, pena, desdicha,...-Yo era tu compañero, tu amigo...y te trate fatal . Lamento mucho lo que dije. No lo pense y realmento lo lamento. Por favor – se tiro al suelo y se arrodilo ante mi y todo el gremio. Por el rabillo del ojo note como Tōru apretaba los puños y fruncia los labios. El sabia lo que habia sucedido y lo mal que lo pase...igual que Loki y el resto de mis espiritus...No iban a perdonarle tan facilmente...Volvi mi atencion al Dragon Slayer de fuego- Por favor , perdoname._

_ No podia creer lo que veian mis ojos. Natsu habia renunciado a su orgullo y se lo habia tragado. Lloraba como cuando Romeo le suplico al maestro que fuera a buscar a su padre, como cuando Wendy lloro por su pueblo,... Todo por mi perdon...-Natsu, levanta. Hace mucho que te perdone...a ti y a todo el gremio- Levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos y le sonrei. Pero como pense...esto no iba ser tan facil._

_ -¡UNA MIERDA¡ - Tōru grito con ira, esto no iba a ser nada facil...- Vosotros no sabeis nada. Lo mal que lo paso, las lagrimas que derramo, lo malherida que se encontraba,...Vosotros no estabais alli para ayudarla..._

_ -Tōru, basta por favor.- Le suplique, no me apetecia esto. El accedio a hacerlo a cambio de esto, pero era demasiado pronto..._

_ -No, accedi a esto si podia vengarte y lo voy a hacer ahora. Tu, eres Natsu Dragneel ¿Verdad? Vamos a pelear, quiza Lucy te perdono pero yo no voy a ser tan clemente._

_ .¿Y tu quien eres? Da igual, si lo que quieres es pelea, la has encontrado. Voy a barrer el suelo con tu cara, vamos a fuera. -Todos empezaron a alentar la pelea y observe como Cana empezo a recoger las apuestas...Esto iba a ser divertido...Por supuesto, mi defensor no habia mostrado su rostro...ni pensaba hacerlo..._

_ -Cana, apuesto 100 por mi amigo- Cana solo asintio y apunto la apuesta. Me gire hacia la barra- Mira, ¿Puedes darme una botella de sake?_

_ -¿Sake? Claro pero pensaba que no te gustaba...- Se giro y saco de un armario una botella de sake llena de polvo, se volteo y me la entrego. Cuando la tome todo el gremio se encontraba en la calle por lo que me di prisa. Al salir me puse en primera fila y para observar con atencion batalla..._

_ -En mi lado derecho, ¡Natsu Dragneel¡...En mi lado izquierdo Tōru...¿Tōru que mas? Va da igual...¡Tōru¡.Quiero juego limpio, el primero en rendirse o quedar inconsciente pierde...¡Ah¡ y otra cosa...¡QUE EMPIECE LA LUCHA¡- Sin duda el viejo estaba emocionado, no solo por mi regreso sino por saber mas sobre el chico que me acompañaba. Seguramente esperaba descubrir mucho sobre mi acompañante...que ingenuo podia llegar a ser a veces el maestro..._

_ Con esa introduccion la pelea empezo, Natsu se adelanto con un gancho de derecha impulsandose con sus llamas, pero Tōru era lo suficientemente rapido para esquivarle y propinarle un golpe en la espalda. Asi continuo la batalla durante media hora y a Natsu se le acababa la paciencia. En todo este tiempo, Tōru no habia utilizado su magia, es mas, ni tenia un rasguño. Mientras, el cuepo de Natsu empezaba a sentir cada golpe que mi amigo le habia dado, en realidad, apenas se sostenia en pie. Jadeaba, y sangraba bastantes, habia perdido la pelea hace mucho, pero no se habia rendido y aun seguia consciente, por lo que segun las reglas, aun no habia sido derrotado. Entonces sucedio, el aura de Tōru comenzo a envolverle, esto no era bueno..._

_ -No mereces el perdon de Lucy...¡PIENSO HACERTE SENTIR SU DOLOR¡ - Preparo su puño y se dispuso a golpear. Si le atizaba, le mataba..._

_ -¡ Tōru¡ ¡Mira, tengo sake¡ -Su puño se detuvo a milimetros de su objetivo, el aura empezo a desvanecerse y la mano se fue relajando..._

_ -¿Sake?- Solo pestañee una vez...pero ya estaba delante mia, buscandolo -¿Donde?¿Donde?_

_ -Deja a Natsu y al resto y te dare el sake_

_ -Vale, vale... Pero dame sake- Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento del joven. Pero dejaron de prestarle atencion cuando Natsu cayo al suelo derrotado.._

_ -¡Natsu esta inconsciente¡ ¡ Tōru es el ganador¡ Max, Jet llevar a Natsu a la enfermeria. Wendy, sana sus heridas.-Los nombrados asintieron y se apresuraron a realizar el trabajo encomendado. De pronto Tōru se acordo de lo que estaba haciendo y me miro enfadado..._

_ -¡Muy bien Tōru¡ Has ganado¡ Vamos a celebrarlo con sake.- Revele la botella que tenia guardada en el interior de la capa y vi como el enfado de mi compañero desaperecia, mostrando una gran sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados por la ilusion._

_ -¡SAAAAAKE¡- Era tanta su emocion que se esfumo su disfraz, volviendo a su autentica forma...la de un hermoso zorro blanco de cinco colas, con botines negros y un ojo dorado y otro rojo._


	12. Capitulo 11: Momento Embarazoso

**Capitulo 11: Momento Embarazoso**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

-Sake, sake , sake, dame sake- A mi alrededor, un pequeño zorro blanco con botines negros y ojos de diferente color, daba vueltas y se subia a mi hombro y me acariciaba la nariz con una de sus patas delanteras, insistentemente, para que le hiciera caso y le entregara la botella que contenia la bebida.

Resignada, me diriji al interior del gremio con mi compañero aun en el hombro y su ropa en mi brazo. Estaba acostumbrada a que se apoyara en ese lugar. A lo lejos observe como Max y Jet cargaban a un Natsu inconsciente, seguidos de cerca por una preocupada Wendy. Coji un recipiente blanco situado en un estante tras el mostrador, me acomode en uno de los taburetes en frente de la barra, deje la ropa en el taburete a mi derecha y servi el sake en el cuenco hasta el borde. Mientras derramaba la bebida, me percate de que el gremio habia entrado lentamente, vigilantes, sorprendidos, incluso temerosos. La verdad no me extrañaba, un joven que no habian visto nunca, habia vencido a Natsu, el cual es uno de los mejores magos o al menos de los mas destructivos del gremio, sin tener que quitarse la capa, y se transforma en un zorro de cinco colas...Era normal que Lisanna se ocultara tras su hermano... _Tōru bebia tranquilamente su bebida favorita y el maestro se acerco lentamente. Ante la aproximacion del anciano, mi compañero peludo levanto la vista, observandole y analizandole. En cuanto al maestro, se detuvo tras la mirada del animal. Esto iba a ser dificil... Despues de estudiar al maestro, Tōru dirijio su vista hacia mi y tuvimos una de nuestras comunicaciones, yo leyendo sus ojos y el los mios:_

_ -___Creo que me emocione...jejejej...__

__ -Yo creo que tambien. ¿Como crees que debamos explicarlo? __

___-___Pues...creo que les sera mas sencillo si hablan con una persona...en vez de un zorro...__

__ -Pienso igual aunque creo que...__

__ -Espera un segundin, te dije que haria la tonteria esa de las capas si despues me dejabas vengarme. Lucy, me pienso vengar...__

__ -¡No voy a dejar que mates a nadie¡__

__ -Vale...___...___Pues quiero reirme un que no voy a vengar a mi ama...__

__ -¡Deja de llamarme asi¡__

__ -Ok, ok,...Tu solo responde a las preguntas...__

__ -¿Que vas a hacer? -___ En sus ojos note un brillo de diversion, y detras de ellos percibi como los engranajes con los que funcionaba su cabecita se ponian en funcionamiento. Tenia un plan y cuando eso sucedia era mejor proceder con cautela... y dejarle hacerlo. La ulltima vez que intente impedirle llevar a cabo su plan...Me daban escalofrios de solo pensarlo..._

__ -Me voy a reir un poco...Si no aceptas pedire otra batalla y esta vez no impediras que paguen por lo que te hicieron...__

__ -De acuerdo, de acuerdo,...Pero no te pases...-___Solo queria vengarse por lo que me hicieron, por el dolor que me causaron...Ya que no iba a dejarle, por lo menos podia dejar que se riera un poco...Siempre que no se pasara..._

__ -¿Yo?¿Cuando me he pasado? -___ La comisura de su boca se alzo en una sonrisa que exponia todos sus dientes. No tenia ni idea de que planeaba, pero no iba a ser divertido...o al menos al resto. Iba a contestarle a sus preguntas cuando surgieron unos ruidos desde la enfermeria. Escuche voces, cristales rotos, muebles callendo al suelo...Natsu se habia despertado..._

_ -¡¿DONDE ESTA?¡- La puerta de la enfermeria se habrio con tal fuerza que pense que se saldria de las bisagras. En el umbral, Natsu buscaba en todas direcciones en busca del misterioso joven que le habia noqueado. Tras no verlo, se dirijio hacia la barra ,donde __Tōru y yo nos encontrabamos. -¿Donde esta?- Entonces se percato del zorro de cinco colas que se encontraba encima de la barra. Lo miro confuso.- ¿De donde a salido este zorro?_

_ -Ese ''zorro'' acaba de darte una paliza, Cerebro llama – Fue Gray quien le respondio y ,como siempre, no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para meterse con Natsu. El pelirosa estaba aun mas confuso y mantenia los brazos cruzados con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, reflexionando sobre la informacion que su amigo le habia dado...y a los pocos minutos estallo_

_ -¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO, STRIPPER?¡- ¡¿Eso era todo lo que habia deducido?¡ ¡¿Que habia sido insultado?¡ ¿Por que me extraño? Estamos hablando de Natsu..._

_ -¡CHICOS¡ Dejen de pelearse.- El maestro detuvo la discusion antes de que no pudiera ser parada. Con calma se dirijio haci mi y pregunto- Lucy ¿Podrias explicarnos que ha pasado?_

_ -Creo que sera mejor que os senteis – Observe a Tōru, el cual solo me asintio.- Esto...haber como os lo explico ..._

_ -Deja que te ayude- Tōru se irguio y salto hasta el taburete de la ropa, despues, sus patas fueron cubiertas por una llamas azules que empezaron a consumir las prendas y salto hacia los expectantes magos. Durante su salto, las llamas cubrieron completamente su cuerpo, camuflando su forma...y se retiraron tan rapido como cuando lo tragaron. Ahora no habia ningun rastro del pequeño zorro blanco, en su lugar habia un joven de unos 20 años, cabellos blancos con dos mechones negros, un ojo rojo y otro dorado, musculos bien desarrollados, ...y completamente desnudo. Cuando aparte la vista del joven observe como la algunas mujeres como Cana o Ever se lo comian con la mirada, otras como Juvia o Erza apartaban la mirada avergonzadas y con un pequeño rubor, y otras como Wendy o Levy se cubrian su rostro,completamente rojo, con la manos. _

_ \- Tōru tu ropa- El aludido se giro y me sonrio abiertamente. Pude ver un poco el tatuaje en su espalda. Cuando tomaba su forma humana sus colas se convertian en un tatuaje que cubria sus omoplatos, columna, y la baja espalda. Podia mostrarlas si lo deseaba pero supongo que penso que era menos impactante ver como un zorro se transformaba en un joven en vez de ver como un zorro se tranformaba en un joven con colas... Cuando se giro completamente, evite dirijir mis ojos hacia su masculinidad. Ya la habia vista varias veces...pero me seguia dando verguenza... El joven solo ignoro la mirada hambrienta y la vergueza de las mujeres, al igual que la ira, la rabia, los celos y el odio de los hombres. Se situo delante mia, tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos y me obligo a mirar en sus hermosos ojos. En ellos pude ver la diversion y la emocion._

_ -Lucy, ¿Estas avergonzada? Dime, ¿Acaso no me has visto ya desnudo?- Sonreia de lado, de una manera seductora... _

_ -Pe..pero..._

_ -Solo responde si o no_

_ -Si ...- No podia contener la verguenza. Baje mis ojos hacia al suelo aunque mi cabeza siguiera sujeta en su mano. Delante de todo el gremio...me iba a morir de verguenza...A mi lado, oi un gruñido. No tenia ni idea de quien era, y Tōru no me dio tiempo a pensar..._

_ -¿Y no hemos dormido juntos? ¿Acaso no me has dejado apoyar mi cabeza en tu hermoso y enorme pecho? ¿ Acaso no he dormido apoyado en tu regazo mientras me acariciabas el pelo?¿Acaso no hemosw disfrutado de un largo y calido baño en compañia? ¿No hemos dormido abrazados durante la fria noche? _

_ -S...si ...- Oi otro gruñido pero este era mas fuerte...y amenazador. ¡ESO ERA¡ Queria hacer que los demas pensaran mal ... Diriji mis ojos al grupo ...y me arrepenti de hacerlo. Algunos como Natsu, Gray o Elfman estaban con el rostro rojo, sorprendidos y con los ojos en blanco...probablemente se hubieran lo imaginado todo...o mas ...Otras como Mira, Erza o Levy me miraban sonrojadas por la verguenza pero sorprendidas de que hubiera hecho esas cosas... Y por ultimo otros como Cana o __Bickslow me miraban de una manera pervertida, sonriendome... Y luego estaba Laxus, el cual mostraba una ira que hizo que me encogiera en la silla. Estaba matando a __Tōru con la mirada, apretaba fuertemente los puños, sus hombros se encontraban tensos y algunas chipas le rodeaban. _

_ La mano que sujetaba mi rostro me solto y al girarme vi a mi compañero sujetandose el estomago con una mano y con la otra se tapaba la boca. Algunas lagrimas empezaron a agruparse en el extremo de sus ojos y ...estallo en carcajadas. Eso era lo que queria, reirse de una situacion muy embarazosa. Por mi parte mi rostro tomo la tonalidad del cabello de Erza y le miraba enfurecida... El resto solo lo miraban confusos._

_ -Que caras...jajajaj..._

_ -Lucy ¿Que le pasa?- Mira me miraba preocupada por el ataque de risa del joven_

_ -Se esta riendo...de vosotros...Como he impedido de que matara a Natsu, no se pudo vengar a si que decidio reirse a vuestra costa con una situacion embarazosa. ¡En realidad no hemos hecho nada ¡ _

_ -¿Y por que le has respondido que si? ¿Acaso tu tambien te burlabas de nosotros?- Gajeel parecia enfadado_

_ -¡No¡ Es verdad que nos hemos bañado o dormido juntos...pero no hicimos nada mas. Ademas la mayoria de las veces estaba en su forma animal...¡ Tōru deja de reirte y vistete¡ _

_ -Jajajaja...Vale, vale ...No te enfades...¿Alguien tiene un cambio de ropa? Queme la mia accidentalmente..._

_ -Si...Siempre tengo un cambio para Gray debajo del mostrador -Mira se acerco al mostrador evitando mirar al joven albino con mechones negros. Volvia a estar avergonzada. Le tendio la ropa sin mirarle a los ojos y volvio a su lugar junto al maestro._

_ -Gracias- Empezo a vestir rapidamente y volvio a mirar al gremio- Podeis quitaros las manos de la cara que ya estoy vestido...Bueno creo que va siendo hora de explicaroslo todo._


	13. Capitulo 12: Reflejo Humano

**Capitulo 12: Reflejo humano**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

-Creo que es momento de explicaroslo todo.

-Hace seis meses decidi que era el momento de poner a prueba mi entrenamiento. Fui a por un mago que se fugo...el cartel que propuse al grupo antes de...antes de marcharme.-Agache mi cabeza...es un tema peliagudo. Note como muchos apartaban sus ojos...tambien es un tema dificil para ellos...- Le encontre escondido en una cueva, y nos enfrentamos. No se como lo hizo, ni que magia utilizo...pero me vencio...- Me detuve un instante, recordando como ese desconocido me habia perdonado la vida para hacer la buena accion del año. El gremio escuchaba atentamente, en silencio. Me fije en Juvia, se mordia el labio inferior y en sus ojos note como contenia su curiosidad para no interumpirme...- ¿Juvia?

-Esto...¿Como Lucy sobrevivio? ¡Quiero decir¡ Juvia se alegra de que Lucy siga viva y halla regresado. Pero si te derroto...Juvia no lo entiende...-Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada ...Percibi como Gray agarraba su mano disimuladamente, dandole un cariñoso apreton, haciendola entender que se encontraba junto a ella, y que el tenia la misma duda...Hacian una bonita pareja...

-Bueno, antes de darme el golpe final me pidio unas ultimas palabras y le pedi que mandara la ultima carta que recibisteis...mi carta de despedida. La habia escrito antes del combate...por si fallaba. El me pregunto mi relacion con el gremio y le explique el motivo por el que me encontraba alli...No se porque pero me perdono la vida... Aunque me dijo que lo hizo como la buena accion del año...Me dejo tirada en el bosque, malherida,... Pasaron tres dias, no me habia movido ni un milimetro, estaba cansada...solo esperaba morir...la oscuridad me envolvio y ...bueno...algo me hizo volver a luchar...-No creo que sea buena idea contarles mi momento de delirio en que oi sus voces dandome apoyo-...Comenze a moverme y poco despues aparecio un pequeño zorro blanco con cinco colas...estaba al borde de la muerte asi que decidi hablar con el...no tenia nada mejor que hacer...Jeejejeje...Asi es como llegue a conocer a Tōru. Me conto que es un dios y protegia el bosque...

-¡¿UN DIOS?¡-Pregunto Happy interrumpiendome con los ojos saliendose de las orbitas- ¡Como mola¡ Oye, oye, ¿Que comen los dioses? ¿Comeis peces? -Estaba al lado de mi compañero en la barra, observandole ilusionado y emocionado...Mientras, Tōru le mira algo...divertido...

-Claro que como peces, pero hay algo que me gusta mas ¿Quieres saber lo que es? -Se irgio en la barra y comenzo a mostrar sus pequeño pero afilados dientes, mientras, Happy asentia efusivamente-...Mi carne favorita es la de ... ¡Gato¡- Se lanzo un poco hacia delante y chaco los dientes delante de la pequeña nariz de Happy. El gato azul puso sus ojos en blanco, completamente asustado...

-¡NATSU¡QUE ME COME¡ME VA A COMER¡- El felino azul salio corriendo a los brazos del pelirosa, buscando su protecccion. Entretanto, el zorro blanco con botines negros reia histericamente con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Tōru¡- Le regañe con el rostro completamente serio, mostrando que poca gracia me hacia su broma...

-Jjajajaaja...Perdona, perdona,...No pude resistirme... Tranquilo,no como gatos...

-Cielos... Tōru, esto ya es muy dificil sin tus bromas. ¿Por que no les cuentas el resto de la historia?-Asi al menos no asustaria otra vez al gremio...O al menos eso espero...

-De acuerdo. Como dijo Lucy, soy un dios. Los dioses tenemos diferentes formas, zorros, aves, osos, lobos,...incluida una humana, pero esta no se muestra hasta que encontramos a nuestro Reflejo humano. El Reflejo humano es como nuestra otra mitad. Cuando lo hayamos, alcanzamos nuestro poder completamente por primera vez. Los dioses somos inmortales pero nuestros Reflejos no, por ello, cuando nuestra mitad fallecen, aparece otro reflejo...Pero no nos debilitamos... Quiero decir, una vez que salimos de la ''jaula'' no volvemos...

-¿Y que tiene que ver Conejita en todo esto?-Pregunto Gajeel, intentando atar todos los cabos de la historia

-La verdad, yo tambien me lo preguntaba..-Supongo que Lily no se diferenciaba tanto de su compañero-...Salvastes a Lucy, pero ¿Por que estas con ella?¿Por que no te marchas con tu Reflejo... o lo que sea eso Como se llame?

-¿No son muy lumbreras, verdad? -Me pregunto Tōru- Haber despistados, Lucy es mi Reflejo humano. Mi primer Reflejo humano

Silencio, todo el gremio se sumio en el mas inquietante silencio...Hasta que estallo la gran pregunta

-¡¿QUE LUCY ES TU REFLEJO HUMANO¡? -Gritaron todos los presentes.

-Si, es lo que he dicho...Desde el momento que supe que era mi Reflejo no me he separado de ella. Lucy es mi ama y no...

-¡No me llames asi¡ ¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que no soy tu ama?

-Pero Lucyyyy, a Virgo la dejas llamarte Princesa, y me confeso que antes te llamaba ama...¿Por que no puedo llamarte asi?-Empezo a ponerme ojitos...otra vez. El maldito sabia cuales eran mis puntos debiles...¡Y el muy bastardo no dudaba en usarlos a su favor¡

-¡Porque no soy tu ama¡- Bajo la cabeza, seguramente pensaba que le rechazaba como mi compañero, mi Reflejo...a pesar de que ya se lo habia explicado, es muy cabezota...Supongo que tendria que repitirle el motivo de porque no me gusta que me llamara asi...Puse mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza, despeine su pelaje y le respondi- Porque eres mi amigo...No soy superior a ti, soy tu igual.-Le sonrei con mi cabeza de medio lado, sus ojos se abrieron y unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en sus pequeños ojos. Despues salto sobre mi y se acurruco en mi pecho.

Todos guardaron silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso Happy que seguia en los brazos de Natsu. Al rato, el maestro se acerco y le pregunto al pequeño zorro en mis brazos

-Bueno, los amigos de Lucy son bien recividos aqui. Asi que ...¿Te gustaria unirte al gremio?-El aludido levanto su cabecita y observo al anciano enfrente suya

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad¿Donde quieres tu marca?-A Tōru le brillaron los ojos y solo pudo responder con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes

-En la cola del centro.


	14. Capitulo 13: Ojos brillantes

**Capitulo 13: Ojos brillando**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

Tras recibir su marca, Tōru estubo revosante de felicidad, al igual que el resto del gremio, pues si bien aun no sabian mucho de el, lo acogieron con los brazos abierto. Su marca era dorada como su ojo y combinaba perfectamente con su pelaje nevado. Sin saber como se desato una fiesta de bienvenida, tanto por mi regreso como por la union de Tōru, aunque supongo que no se necesita mucho para organizar una fiesta en el gremio. La celebracion duro hasta pasada la media noche y muchos ya se habian excedido con el alcohol. Lisanna cargaba a un Natsu algo mareado hacia la salida, me pregunto si ya vivirian juntos...En una esquina Juvia era extremadamente cariñosa con Gray, el cual aceptaba las caricias sin ningun pesar...El maestro se encontraba en la pista bailando con Mira y a su lado Wendy se encontraba entre los brazos de Romeo al igual que Levy en los de Gajeel...Junto a la barra Cana habia retado a un concurso de bebido y Macao y Wakaba se encontraban en el suelo completamente derrotados. Solo Ghildarts y Tōru aguantaban pero el primero se habia retirado para dirigirse a la calle...Mientras tanto, mi pequeño compañero resistia perfectamente el alcohol, incluso mejor que Cana que comenzaba a mostrar cierto indicios de embriaguez...Todos disfrutaban el momento y yo senti cierta paz por volver a este lugar, con mi gente...mi familia.

Note como una persona se desliza en la silla a mi derecha, no habia sido la primera en acercarse. A pesar que disfrataba el momento, no me introduje completamente en la fiesta, preferia observarlo todo desde mi sitio, una silla en la parte izquierda del gremio con una iluminacion media producida por una vela y una mesa donde apoyar mi bebida. Me gire para recibir a mi acompañante y me sorprendi. Lanxus se vei perfecto a la luz de la vela. La forma de su rostro recibia cierta suavidad, siendo menos agresivo y duro. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los vi brillar...a nadie. Su cabello se encontraba algo desordenado y un par de mechones caian sobre su rostro y su boca se torcia en una sonrisa que no terminaba de cuadar ya que no era muy habital en sus faciones, pero sincera y amable. Pude oler el alcohol de las bebidas pero no parecia borracho ...o no como cuando lo vi cuando llegue. Estaba aseado, sin duda se habia duchado y cambiado de ropa pero en que momento ocurrio no pude saberlo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y me di cuenta que le observa embobada. Decidi comenzar una conversacion.

-Hola Lanxus

-Hola- Su voz estaba algo desgasta , incluso aspera, producto del alcohol que debio haber tomado durante mucho tiempo. Pero era alegre, amable, cariñosa y feliz. Estubimos en silencio durante algunos minutos pero no me importo, era agradable el silencio...Sin tener en cuenta que no sabia que decir. No era como con Levy a la cual conocia y sabia que temas tratar. Para mi sorpresa fue el quien rompio nuestro silencio.- Me alegro de que estes bien.

-Gr..gracias...

-Yo...yo..-Nunca imagine a Lanxus Dreyar tartamudear y disminuir el tono de su voz, sin duda, podia morir habiendo visto lo imposible. Tartamudeo un par de palabras mas en un susurro y haciendo acopio de valentia, con algo mas de fuerza me dijo- Yo guarde tus cosas.

-¿Mis cosas?

-Si...yo...despues de recibir tu carta, organizamos un funeral...y ...bueno tu casera iba a desacerse de tus pertenencias, ella iba a volver a alquilar la casa...asi que le pregunte si podia quedarmelas y no se nego. Yo...las tengo en mi casa...las guarde...-Mi corazon se salto un latido y me acorde de su declaracion de amor ante todo el gremio. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderme y mi corazon latio a mil por hora. Senti ternura, un estraño nudo en mi garganta que me impulsaba a abrazarlo y otro en mi estomago que me impedia moverme- Cuando puedas...puedes pasarte por mi casa para recogerlas...

-Eres muy amable por haber conservado mis pertenencias pero no creo poder recogerlas pronto. Sinceramente no se donde me voy a meter a mi y a Tōru, mucho menos a mis cosas...-Era algo que pensaba desde hace algunas horas ¿Donde iba a dormir? No tenia dinero y no sabia a donde ir. Pense en ir a un hotel, pero el problema del dinero me freno de nuevo.

-¿No tienes donde ir? -Quizas si le hubiera afectado un poco el acohol...

-Ya no tengo casa ¿recuerdas? Tu mismo me lo acabas de decir. Es mas, de camino aqui vi a una mujer y su hijo desde la ventana.

-Oh...si, claro...perdona...es solo que...no importa...¿Te gustaria venir a mi casa?- Esa pregunta me pillo con la guardia baja e pille una indirecta dentro de ella lo que hizo que mi cara tomara una tonalidad muy exacta al pelo de Erza. Cuando Lanxus se percato de su propuesta su rostro tomo un tono rojo mas oscuro que el mio-...No quise decir eso, quiero decir, no me importaria compartir mi cama con una mujer tan hermosa como tu pero...No quise decir eso, quiero decir, eres preciosa, pero yo no ...quiero decir..tengo otra habitacion en mi casa y bueno...yo queria decir...

-Me encantaria

-¿De verdad?-Yo solo asenti con una sonrisa en mi rostro pero me percate de mi pequeña problema el cual celebraba en la barra por haber derrotado a Cana mientras otros lo observaban asombrados por su victoria

-Oh ...pero, no puedo. No puedo dejar a Tōru solo y...

-No importa. No tengo problemas con los animales, o bueno dioses o animales que se transforman en hombre...

-¿De verdad no te importa que le lleve?

-En absoluto- Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su sonrisa y antes de poder agradecerle, un pequño zorro se acerco tambaleandose hacia la mesa. Intento subirse a ellla de un salto, pero apenas logro alcanzar el borde y antes que se cayera lo recogi entre mis manos. Me sonreia abiertamente y pude ver que estaba bastante borracho, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a beber pues me confeso que la gente antes le adoraban mucho y le ofrecian constantemente reaglos, en particular sake. Supongo que no era tan facil vencer a Cana...

-Lucyyy, he ganado...hip...a Cana...hip...

-Lo vi Tōru, fue increible. ¿Por que no duermes un poco?

-Tienes razon...creo que voy a dormir ...hip...-Y entre mis brazos Morfeo le acogio en los suyos, proporcinandole la calma y paz que solo los niños cuando duermen pueden obtener.

-¿Te gustaria irte?

-¿No quieres disfrutar mas de la fiesta?

-No, iba a irme de todas formas. ¿Vamos?- se levanto con gracia y me ofrecio una mano para levantarme de la silla. Fue un acto muy caballeroso de su parte y que tome con mucho gusto. Su mano era suave y agradable, para nada asperas como me imagine pero fuerte y prudentes de no lastimarme. La sorpresa fue la pequeña descarga que me recorrio. Fue como un cosquilleo que atraveso las llemas de mis dedos para continuar hasta los nervios de mi mano y avanzar hasta mi hombro, perdiendose en mi organismo. Estaba perpleja y esa corriente habia sido fantastica...unica. Queria volver a sentirla y pense que habia sido Lanxus, al fin y al cabo esta era su magia. Aparte mi mano delicadamente y pusimos rumbo hacia la calle. El caminaba a mi lado y sostuvo la puerta para mi. En la entrada del gremio, al abrigo de la noche mire al cielo, alumbrado por las miles de estrellas que lo cubrian y acompañaban a la luna. Comenzamos a caminar y deje que me guiara pues desconocia donde vivia y permitimos que el silencio nos acompañara pues , personalmente, no me disgustaba.

Un viento acaricio mi rostro y me estremeci. Era final del verano y el frio otoñal comenzaba a hacerse notar .No era completamente molesto pero lamente haber dejado mi capa en la barra. Lanxus noto mi escalofrio y me entrego su abrigo. Lo observe desconcertada y simplemente se encogio de hombros y volvio a mirar al frente. Su abrigo era pesado pero calido, suave y acogedor. Me recordaba a una gran manta pero mucho mas lujosa ya que el agrigo estaba hecho de algun tipo de piel. La acaricie un poco con los dedos, teniendo cuidado de que mi pequeño amigo no se despertara. Era mullido y espeso y me era muy familiar pero no supe en un primer momento de que se trataba, hasta que me acorte de un abrigo que deje en la mansion cuando hui. Era de lana de oveja de montaña nevada. Era una tela muy cara porque estos animales eran muy extraños. A diferencia de las ovejas comunes, estas ovejas tenian un pelaje completamente liso y oscuro, ademas de ser agresivas si las mantenias en un corral. Ellas necesitaban la libertad de la montaña y la nieve. Sin duda este abrigo le habia costado mucho dinero, pero no parecio preocupado en absoluto por el.

Recorrimos la ciudad alumbrados por la luna y las farolas y nos dirijimos al norte. Nos habiamos alejado de la ciudad bastante pero no me preocupe y le segui ciegamente. A varios metros de la poblacion, habia una cabaña con puertas de madera y un porche en el frente. No pude apreciar mucho por la escasa luz pero no me hacia falta para saber lo hermosa que era. No me habia dado cuenta que me habia detenido hasta que vi a Lanxus en el umbral de la casa, observandome con una sonrisa. Me diriji al interior el cual estaba alumbrado completamente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave crema y las puertas era de madera clara. Habia un pequeño recibidor donde Lanxus coloco el abrigo y al fondo pude ver la silueta de una sofa y estanteria en la oscuridad, sin duda seria el salon.

El bulto entre mis manos comenzo a moverse, buscado oscuridad entre mis brazos. La luz iba a terminar despertandole y Lanxus se percato apagando la luz. La tieniebla nos rodeo, Tōru se relajo de nuevo y una fuertes manos se posaron en mis hombros, conduciendome en la negrura. Entramos en una habitacion alumbrada por la luz de luna. Podia ver la comoda, la mesita de noche, el cabecero de hierro fundido y una enorme cama de matrimonio con sabanas blancas.

-Esta es la habitacion de invitados. Podeis quedaros el tiempo que necesiteis.-Su voz era baja, en un intento de no despertar al pequeño zorro de mis brazos, pero aun conservaba amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias Lanxus. No quisiera ser una molestia ni nada...-Sin querer un pequeño bostezo me impidio continuar. Estaba mas casada de lo que esperaba.

-Esta bien. No es ninguna molestia. Podeis quedaros hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte. Estas cansada. Te dejare descansar...Esto...Tu ropa la tengo guardadas en unas cajas y ...no se donde...

-Esta bien, no me importa dormir con lo que llevo. Los vaqueros no son muy incomodos

-Te tratere algo mio. Espera un segundo.-Salio rapidamente y cerro la puerta a su paso. Alli de pie, me sentia algo desorientada y decidi meter a Tōru en la cama. No percibio el cambio y continuo en su sueño. La puerta se abrio a mis espaldas y vi a Lanxus con unaa camiseta de algodon algo desgastada y un pantalos batatnte suelto-Ten, es lo mas pequeño que he encotrado

-Esta bien. Gracias por todo- Le di una enorme sonrisa, realmente agradadecida por todo.

-Bu...buenas noche, Lucy

-Que descanses- Asintio con la cabeza y se marcho. No tarde mucho en desvestirme y acostarme entre las sabanas y pronto dormia pacificamente. No habia soñado nada y aun me encontraba bastante cansada pero un empujones y un gran peso me despertaron. Tōru se habia transformado a su forma humana y ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama. Su brazo me aplastaba la cara y una de sus piernas cubria las mias. Delicadamente me deside de su jaula y sali de la cama. Cuando bebia mucho solia transformarse inconscientemente y se movia bastante. Lo observe desde los pies de la cama y supe que no habia espacio para mi.

Se me ocurrio dormir en el suelo pero me acorde del sofa en el salon y estaba segura que seria mas comodo que el suelo. A tientas, con una mano en la pared y otra al frente para evitar golpearme con muebles, intente dirigirme al salon. Me llevo un rato, pues desconocia la casa pero finalmente lo encontre y sin pensarlo me tumbe en el sofa. Me dormi casi al instante y en esta ocasion soñe con unos ojos brillantes. Note algo calido moverme pero no me desperte, queria seguir viendo esos ojos, me transmitian paz. Lo que me movio me dejo en un lugar mucho mas comodo, como una nube y algo me cubrio, aportandome un calor suave y agradable. Pero no me desperte, segui observando esos ojos brillando.


	15. Capítulo 14: Tostadas, historias y

**Capitulo 14: Tostadas, historias y una sirena muy enfadada.**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

Esos ojos brillantes siguieron acompañandome durante el resto de la noche y no me importo. No me aburrian y me transmitian mucha paz y alegria. Como cuando soñaba con Laxus...Unos suaves rayos de luz me despertaron y por un momento pense que lo vivido el dia anterior habia sido parte de mi sueño y que aun estaba en Gosia. Pero, cuando observe la habitacion, tome conciencia de que los hechos del dia anterior si habian sucedido...pero estaba desorientada. Habia ido al sofa para dormir y despues note una nube... No lograba comprender como habia llegado a esa habitacion amueblada sencillamente y que tenia una ligera, no tan ligera, capa de polvo. Me levante y me diriji al resto de la casa. Me asome al salon y alli, en el sofa, Laxus dormia profundamente. Estaba completamente relajado. Algunos mechones de su cabello le caian en los ojos y su boca estaba un poco entreabierta.

Le arrope con una manta situada en el respaldo del sofa y me fui a la habitacion de invitados. Alli estaba Tōru durmiendo en su forma de zorro. Le arrope con las mantas que se encontraban en el suelo y me vesti con la ropa con la que llegue a Magnolia. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarles, empece a preparar el desayuno y cuando lo termine lo guarde para que cuando Laxus se despertara puediera verlo facilmente. Cogi al pequeño zorro entre mis brazos como la noche anterior y sali de la casa.

No tarde mucho en llegar al gremio, el cual, ya estaba abierto. Abri las enormes puertas de madera y fui hacia la barra donde Mira me saludo con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Buenos dias, Lucy¡

-Sssssss... Tōru esta todavia durmiendo.- Ante mis palabras, la albina solo pudo reirse.

-Perdona. Ayer te fuiste muy temprano¿Donde has dormido?

-En casa de Laxus. Me presto su habitacion de invitados.-Una sonrisa an mas grande se planto en su rostro y , en sus ojos, habia una luz que me producia cierto temor- ¿Podrias servirme un desayuno completo? Aun no he desayunado

-Claro, dame un segundo.- Se fue hacia la cocina y me quede sola, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Junto a mi se sentaron mi mejor amiga, Gajeel, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lissana, Juavia y Gray.

-Buenas dias, Lucy

-Hola chicos

-Lucy ¿podrias contarnos lo que estuvistes haciendo en Gosia? -Levy me miraba con la curiosidad cubriendo todo su rostro

-Claro -Comence a relatar desde el momento en que llegue al pequeño pueblo que fue mi hogar durante mi entrenamiento y ,cuando empece a describir la casa, Mira trajo mi desayuno y se unio al publico. Aparte un poco del desayuno para Tōru y continue relatando todo mientras desayunaba.

**POV Laxus **

Me desperte con el dulce olor a tostadas que inundaba toda mi casa. Abri los ojos y respire profundamente. No solo olia a tostadas, tambien pude identificar su olor, pero no estaba alli. Su olor se habia disipado un poco y supe que se habia marchado hace algunas horas. No pude evitar el ponerme nervioso. ¿Por que no estaba?Mer ergi y una manta callo al suelo ¿Me habia arropado? Fui a la habitacion de invitados y descubri la cama perfectamente hecha. No habia rastro del pequeño zorro y eso me preocupo. Ambos se habian marchado. Me diriji a la cocina y mi estomago rugio ante el olor de la comida. En la encimera habia un plato con una gran montaña de tostadas y una hoja cuidadosamente doblada junto a ellas. No tarde ni un segundo en comenzar a leerla:

_Laxus,_

_ Gracias por dejarno a __Tōru y a mi quedarnos a pasar la noche. Lamento que hayas tenido que dormir en el sofa. Como agradecimiento te hice el desayuno. No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad asi que me he marchado temprano._

_ Gracias por todo._

_ Lucy_

Se habia ido, pero ¿a donde? Ni siquiera preste atencion a las tostadas, fui hacia mi habitacion donde la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y encima se encontraban las ropas que le preste el dia anterior, perfectamente dobladas. Me vesti a una velocidad que solo yo, con mi magia, podria hacer. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando volvio a rugirme el estomago y me senti mal, pues ella me habia preparado el desayuno. Tome algunas tostadas del plato y me las tome mientras iba hacia el gremio. Quizas el viejo supiera a donde fue.

**POV Lucy**

Tōru ya estaba despierto y tomaba su desayuno sin prestar atencion. Mientras relataba una de las misiones que realice, Laxus entro en el edificio. Estaba nervioso y en cuanto me vio, su expresion se relajo. Se acerco al grupo, que ya estaba formado por todos los miembros que a estas horas estaban despiertos y escucho ,como el resto, parte de mis aventuras. Decidi no contarles sobre mi lucha, por lo que termine mi historia en el momento en que decidi ir a por Dajan

-Debes de haberte vuelto muy fuerte

-En realidad, me hice realmente fuerte cuando me uni a Tōru. Mira, ¿no sabras de alguien que alquile algun apartamento?

-La verdad es que si... Tu antigua casera esta alquilando otro apartamento en la calle en la que vivias. Esta algo mas cerca del gremio y es un poco mas grande.

-¡Perfecto ! Ire a hablar con ella. Tōru, vamos

-Epega, agun no temige de desaguna.

-Mira,¿Puedo dejarte a Tōru aqui? Volvere en cuanto hable con la casera

-Claro

-Gracias. ¡Nos vemos luego! - Me despedi con una sonrisa y sali por las enormes puertas.

**POV Tōru**

Lucy se marcho del edificio contenta. No tarde mucho en terminar mi plato y me moleste por no haberme esperado ¡No habia tardado ni 5 minutos! Aun estaba rodeado por todos los magos, los cuales hablaban entre ellos alegremente. Lo habian pasado bastante mal, no necesitaba mucho para saberlo. Esas sonrisas y luz que iluminaban sus ojos no estaban cuando llegamos el dia anterior.

-Laxus, -el aludido se giro para verme. Estaba un poco sorprendido y me asintio con la cabeza para hacerme entender que me escuchaba- queria darte las gracias por dejarnos a Lucy y a mi pasar la noche en tu casa.

-No hay problema...

-Oye Zorrito – me gire hacia el mago que casi mato ayer, me miraba con llamas en los ojos. Por lo visto, Lucy tenia razon, le pone motes a todos – quiero una pelea

-¿Perdon?

-Quiero la revancha por lo de ayer. Limpiare el suelo con tu cara – Ante su proposicion no pude evitar reirme

-Claro...que no. Si te mato, Lucy se enojara conmigo. Ademas, ni siquiera tuve que usar mi magia ayer... y no peleeaba junto a Lucy.

-¿Que tiene que ver Lucy? - pregunto una mujer de pelo largo y rojo que vestia una armadura .Sin duda era Erza

-Soy mas fuerte cuando lucho junto a ella... y sus espiritus

-Me da igual Bola de pelo – no pude evitar enfadarme ante el mote ¡¿A quien llamaba Bola de pelo?¡- Quiero la revancha

-Ni hablar... otros quieren partirte la cara por lo que le hiciste hace un año y medio – todos se encogieron por mis palabras – y no voy a quitarles ese gusto.

-¿De ...de quien hablas? - Pregunto una chica de pelo azul...¿Seria Juvia? Probablemente...

-Espera a que los llame- _Loki...Loki...estoy en el gremio y Lucy se marcho hace un momemto. Tardara un rato en llegar._ Podia comunicarme con los espiritus de Lucy por medio de la conexion que poseian...pero no siempre funcionaba y no sabia si habian recibido el mensaje. Espere un rato y a mi lado aparecieron los espiritus de Lucy. No estaban todos...probablemente estarian en alguna otra parte con los otros dueños de sus llaves o descansando o haciendo otra cosa... pero se encontraban Loki, Acuario, Aries, Plue, Sagitario, Scorpio y Virgo. Sus rostros mostraban una ira total, incluidas Aries y Virgo. Loki dio un paso hacia delante y sus ojos mostraban la mayor enemistad que habia visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por llamarnos, Tōru

-No hay problema, Loki. Supuse que querriais decir un par de cosas.

-Claro...y partir un par de huesos tambien.- Se giro hacia los magos con el puño ya preparado. Esto se habia descontrolado muy rapido...y Lucy me mataria.

_ -Espera, tengo que avisarte primero, Lucy ya los perdono-_ Me miro con ojos trastornados.-_Lo se.. pero es asi. Y no creo que le haga muy feliz que mates a sus compañeros...Ademas, no todos son culpables.-_Le conte como Levy y algunos otros habian evitado a Lucy por no saber como decirle a la rubia que Salamandre saldria con la albina, la pelea que tuve el dia anterior contra ese imbecil de pelo rosa y como todos la pidieron perdon. Su ira se aplaco un poco y su puño se relajo.

-Esta bien. Pero pienso hacerles sufrir.

-Contaba con ello

-Loki, -el anciano se dio un paso hacia nosotros- dilo. -Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ¿Nos decia que contaramos el dolor de Lucy?Ante las caras de los espiritus y la mia continuo.- Nosotros causamos ese dolor... debemos afrontar loas consecuencias.

Acuario se puso al frente, parecia mas enfadada que antes. La verdad es que la tenia cierto respeto... y miedo.

-¡Claro que vais a hacerlo¡

-Acuario, calmate.

-¡No quiero calmarme,Leo¡ Van a pagar por lo que hicieron...


	16. Capitulo 15: Remplazando Recuerdos, Memo

**Capítulo 15: Remplazando Recuerdos, Memorium**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Tōru**

-¡No quiero calmarme,Leo¡ Van a pagar por lo que hicieron...

-Acuario, siento lo mismo que tu pero no podemos...

-¡Si que podemos! Prometi a Layla que cuidaría de ella... - Acuario se giro para hacer frente al gremio. Tomo una bocanada de aire, saco pecho y sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi juntarse- Querias que lo dijera ¿no?. El nefasto día en que su "familia" la apuñalo, se marchó de Magnolia con rumbo a Gosia. Durante ese viaje, lo único que hizo fue llorar. Todos estuvimos preocupados porque por los lazos que poseemos podiamos sentir su dolor, su angustia, su tristeza,... Durante los primeros días, todas las noches lloraba y se reprochaba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Cuando paso un tiempo del entrenamiento, decidió empezar a hacer misiones para la gente del pueblo y cuando fallaba, se hundia en la miseria pensando en lo inútil que era y el número de veces que tuvisteis que ''salvarla'' a pesar de no ser cierto. Ella os ayudo en muchas misiones. Gracias a ella y a su magia, pudisteis salir del muro de viento de Erigor, gracias a eso, vuestro maestro sigue con vida. Y esa es solo una de las muchas veces que Lucy os a salvado. Es cierto que vosotros tambien la salvasteis pero en eso consiste en ser compañeros, en ser amigos. ''Hoy por ti, mañana por mi'' ... - Todos los Espíritus asintieron pues estaban completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañera. Erza dio un paso al frente para representar al gremio ante las palabras dichas por la sirena. Su voz dudo un poco al principio y no pude oir bien los primeros susurros pero tomo aire y hablo con voz clara.

-Es cierto que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien... y nos arrepentimos de ello... Le fallamos a nuestra amiga... - Erza agacho la cabeza pues se avergonzaba del error que cometieron- Le hicimos daño y no es justo que nos perdone... es cierto que no merecemos su perdon... Comprendemos que no confieis en nosotros y que querais...

-Ya basta... por favor – Me gire completamente sorprendido por oír la voz de Lucy a mi espalda. ¿Tan poco había tardado en hablar con la casera? Esto se me había desmadrado y ahora Lucy escondia su mirada intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea! Mire al resto de magos y todos estaban confusos y sorprendidos , mientras que los espíritus estaban avergonzados... Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna forma... Mire a Laxus y se me ocurrió devolverle el favor de la noche anterior.

Salte hacia mi compañera y pronuncie en voz baja el conjuro de Memorium. Al pronunciar la última palabra, toque la frente de Lucy quien simplemente se desmayo por el conjuro que había utilizado. Antes de que callera al suelo, la tome entre mis brazos humanos. Sin duda, gracias a ella me había hecho realmente fuerte. Pronunciar el hechizo en miedo del salto y transformarme en forma humana en segundos habría sido imposible antes de haberla conocido.

Mire como Lucy se acurrucaba entre mis brazos tranquilamente. La apoye en el suelo y me gire hacia el gremio y espíritus que observaban en silencio los acontecimientos.

-Escucharme todos. He utilizado un antiguo conjuro de los dioses llamado Memorium. He modificado la mente de Lucy para que no recuerde lo que vio hace unos minutos. Cuando despierte, le diremos que recibio el golpe de una botella que habían lanzado durante una de sus típicas peleas. No quiero traer más dolor a Lucy¿Entendido? - todos tomaron una expresión seria y asintieron una sola vez- Si alguien menciona lo sucedido sus recuerdos volveran, si alguno se ve incapaz de mantener este secreto, puedo modificar su memoria. Os advierto, si a alguno se le escapa...lo mato- Mis ojos tomaron un brillo oscuro mientras pronunciaba mi amenaza. Me acverque a Laxus y en un susurro que solo él puediera oír- Laxus, modifique también nuestro llegada. La declaración de amor la modifique, ella piensa que fue un duro golpe porque estabas recibiendo tu entrenamiento para próximo maestro y te culpaste, siendo incapaz de aceptar de seguir. Además, nos dejaste tu casa porque era lo que haría el maestro del gremio. Asi podrás declarartele apropiadamente cuando quieras. Tomalo como agradecimiento por prestarnos la casa-Cuando le mire a los vi una inmensa alegría por poder hacer las cosas bien- Te advierto también, que si alguien dice nada de esta discusión, también recordara tu declaración.-Esto le choco un poco y de pronto su cara tomo una seriedad como la que reflejaba mi rostro. Se giro hacie el resto de magos y con una profunda voz

-Todos vamos a modificar nuestras memorias- no tardaron en hacerse oír palabras de contrariedad y disgusto- ¡Silencio! Lucy sufrio mucho por nuestra culpa y no voy a permitir que nadie la cause ni el más mínimo dolor. Tōru modificara nuestro recuerdos y no permitire que ninguno se escabulla. Yo también alterare mis recuerdos asi que dejar de quejaros y poneros en fila.

-Laxus, no puedo borrar los recuerdos de los espírutos celestiales pero estoy completamente seguro de que no dirán nada- El aludido simplemente asintió y tras depedirnos de los espíritus y trasladar a Lucy a la enfermeria, hicimos un plan para borrar la memoria de pocos en pocos de forma que no todos se desmayaran.

**POV Lucy**

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Sentía como si un taladro perforara mi cabeza y estaba algo desorientada. Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que me encintraba en la enfermería del gremio ¿Qué hacía allí. Force mi mente a recordar los sucesos del día, había hecho tostadas a Laxus, vine al gremio, conversé con algunos miembros y fuí a hablar con la casera. Conseguí el alquiler del que me hablo Mira y cuando llegue al gremio... ¿me golpeo algo en la cabeza? No estaba completamente segura pero la cabeza me iba a explotar cada vez que intentaba recordar algo más ... supongo que me golpeé muy fuerte.

Salí de la cama con cuidado de no marearme más y al ponerme de pie, me mantuve perfectamente. Al mirar al restos de camas pude ver a Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna , Cana y Happy tumbados inconscientes en las camas sobrantes ¿Qué había pasado? Salí afuera y encontre algunas mesas y sillas rotas, algunos cristales en el suelo y a Mira limpiando el lugar con ayuda de algunos miembros.

-¿Esto... qué ha pasao?...- pregunte con voz suave y en cuanto salío el primer sonido todos giraron para observarme

-Lucy, menos mal que ya despertaste- Mira había sido la primera en acercarse a mi lado, la preocupación se plasmaba en su cara y parecía algo nerviosa – Cuando te fuiste, montaron una pelea que se les fue un poco de las manos a los chicos y cuando entraste, fuiste golpeada por una botella. Caíste desmayada y cuando el maestro, Tōru y Laxus vieron lo que te paso, pararon la pelea. Cuando se detuvo la lucha, algunos estaban en el suelo desmayados. Wendy acaba de marcharse a casa exahusta de curarles.

-Vaya... - ¿Así que eso pasó? Empecé a reirme al pensar la semenjanza con mi primer día en el gremio. Gray sin calzoncillo, Loki ligando, Mira recibiendo una botella... sin duda Fairy Tail siempre sería Fairy Tail. Cuando paré de reir, el gremio me miraba bastante preocupados por mi extraña aptituc- Estoy bien, solo recordaba algo gracios. ¿Dónde esta Tōru?

-Estoy aquí-Mire hacia la barra y junto a LiY y Charlie se encontra mi compañero bebiendo tranquilamente. Se le veía un poco preocupado pero muy feliz.

\- Tōru, encontre una casa para nosotros. Tenemos que amueblarla y prepararla. ¿Vamos?

-Claro

El pequeño zorro salto con gracia desde la barra y con otro movimiento elegante se subio a mi hombro. Le acaricie el hocico y no pude esconder mi sonrisa. Me despedi de los chcios y nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar mientras pensaba cuando podría recoger mis cosas de casa de Laxus. Sin duda se convertiría en un gran mestro... solo espero que no decaiga de nuevo por otro contratiempo como el mío... sería una lástima no tener a un maestro como Laxus.


	17. Capitulo 16: Protegiendo memorias, el in

**Capitulo 16 Protegiendo memorias, el inicio de una alianza.**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Tōru**

Los días se sucedieron entre risas y anecdotas graciosas y sin darnos cuenta había pasado un mes y teníamos una casa. Había modificado la memoria de todos salvo la del maestro Makarov y su nieto Laxus. Era de madrugada y había quedado con ambos para la modificación de su memoria. Le escribí una nota a Lucy diciendole que iría a pasear por el pueblo y después la vería en el gremio.

Aún era de noche cuando cerré la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar e iba hacia el de Magnolia, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la casa del que sería el próximo maestro del gremio de hadas. Personalmente, no me agradaba la idea de borrarles la memoria pero no estaba en mi elección el mantenerlas intactas, lo único que podía hacer era intentar convencerlos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de reunión aprecie la ciudad. Lucy me la había enseñado en el tiempo que llevabamos en ella y era preciosa. Es cierto que he estado en lugares muy hermosos, con flores de cientos de colores en un solo pétalo, aromas que te refrescan y limpian hasta el alma, aguas de una pureza solo comparable con la nieve que nunca fue tocada por el hombre. Pero Magnolia era preciosa, los edificios formaban una armonía como la de los árboles de un bosque, las calzadas , algo desgastadas por los carromatos de los mercaderes y viajeros, incitaban a acariciar la lisa piedra y sentir su historia. A pesar de ser una ciudad de una dimensión considerable, la gente no iba con prisas y se saludan aunque no conociesen a la otra persona. Era un lugar acogedor y agradable en el que no se hacía raro ver a un zorro de cinco colas pasear como si nada. Ahora que cruzaba la calle del mercado disfrute del olor de los puestos que comenzaban a colocar las mercancias del campo. Pude oler el orégano, la albahaca, el laurel, los limones, las naranjas y las manzanas. Aún faltaban muchos otros puestos por colocarse pero siendo tan de madrugada me sorprendía que hubiera gente comprando. De donde procedía el cítrico olor de las naranjas, una señora con su hijo se encontraban comprando. El niño era un ser estremadamente pequeño y tenía cara de sueño. Sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, como si la escasa luz del amanecer le molestara enormemente, una de sus manos se frotaba el rostro para desperezarse mientras que la otra sujeta la de su madre apenas sin fuerza. La señora conversaba animadamente con el hombre del puesto apenas siendo consciente que su hijo había terminado de levantarse. El pequeño observo el lugar algo desorientado al principio, intentado comprender como había llegado allí si el estaba durmiendo dulcemente en la cama de su dormitorio.

Pero ese hecho no pareció preocuparle extremandamente cuando se percato que se encontraba junto a su madre. Como si ese echo bastara para aceptar donde se encontraba y que estaba a salvo. La curiosidad del niño no tardo en hacerse ver cuando comenzó a girar para observa el lugar y a los escasos transeuntes que había en aquella calle. No tardo mucho hasta que sus ojos empezaron a observarme, sin duda, valorando si era algo a lo que tener miedo. Sonreí al menudo muchacho que me sonreía risueñamente.

Para evitar los vehículos que comenzaban a aumentar su número en las calles, corrí por los tejados agilmente. Cuando llegue al bosque dude que dirección tomar pues no sabía si la casa se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque o era algunas de las casas que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad porque estaba dormido cuando Lucy salió de su casa la noche de nuestra llegada. Decidi usar mi olfato para rastrear la fragancia a tormenta, humedad y algo un poco chamuscado que carazterizaban a Laxus. Al principio no pude percibirlo pero finalmente obtuve un rastro, si bien era débil era inconfundible. Dicho olor se internaba en el oscuro bosque cuyas ramas de los árboles eran tan espesas que no dejaban entrar la frágil luz anaranjada del amanecer entre sus hojas. Me interné, concentrado en no perder el pequeño rastro del rubio. Conforme penetraba en el lugar, el aroma del joven se fue intensificando. No tuve problemas para llegar a la morada del futuro maestro, cuyo alrededor habá sido despejado un poco para dejar entrar la claridad del sol al área. Pude oír el ruido del agua hirviendo en una tetera, el sonido de algunas tazas al chocar entre ellas en el armario, el olor de los bizcochos y el murmullo de algunas palabras que parecían más el gruñido de un perro. Para no impacientar más al anfitrión llamé a la puerta. Desde el otro lado oí a Laxus

-Está abierto – Y con esa autorización me interne en la enorme casa que poseía el joven. Si bien cuando estuve aquí la última vez estaba borracho y dormido recordaba el olor a polvo acumulado. Sin duda, alguien, probablemente el joven propietario, había limpiado a conciencia. Le había devuelto al lugar su esplendor. El suelo de madera clara , casi blanca, brillaba con los rallos que entraban desde la ventana del salón del fondo. El mueble de la entrada tenía una diminuta flor blaca con pincelazos amarillos en un minúsculo jarrón y junto a este se encontraba un juego de llaves. También tenía a mano derecha un perchero en el que se encontraba un solo abrigo de pelo negro y blanco, no tenía que examinarlo en conciencia para saber que era caro. Por el pasillo podías entrar por una serie de puertas de madera de haya que conducían, entre otros lugares, a la cocina desde donde Laxus observaba cual de sus dos invitados había llegado primero.

-Vamos, tengo café recien hecho – Anunció con una ligera sonrisa. Sin duda ese muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a sonreir abiertamente como hacía Mirajane. Lo máximo que había logrado percibir era ese intento de sonrisa. No la usaba mucho pero le hacía ver un poco menos agresivo.

-¿Todavía no vino tu abuelo? - La verdad, pensaba que llegaba un poco tarde porque habiamos quedado con los primeros rayos del sol pero no esperaba que el maestro se retrasara.

-Si no es importante o extrictamente oficial, nunca llega temprano.

No pude evitar reirme. En todo este mes he ido conociendo a la gente del gremio y nunca pense que el maestro del que me habia hablado Lucy resultara asi. Si bien me había dicho que era un viejo verde y algo despreocupado nunca me imagine que fuera tanto. Laxus me ofreció unos trozos de tarta de frambuesa, zumo de naranja y un café recien hecho que, desde luego, te despertaba los sentidos. Hablamos de pocas cosas ya que mi acompañante no era muy dado a hablar pero ninguno de los dos necesitamos llenar el silencio. Casi habiamos terminado nuestro cafés cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Esta abierto- gritó Laxus. Pudimos oír la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de los pasos del anciano acercandose a la cocina-¿Desde cuando llamas a la puerta viejo?

-Buenos días chicos- Se sento en una de las sillas libres y empezó a servirse el desayuno despreocupadamente- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues aquí estabamos esperandote abuelo. Llevamos tres cuartos de hora esperandote ¿Sabes qué tardas más que Ever en prepararse para una misión? – No pude evitar reir ante la conversación que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos. Sin duda se querían mucho

-Me quede dormido

-Siempre te quedas dormido

-No es verdad

-Lo es

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Si

-¿Ves? - Y el nieto le mostró una sonrisa de superioridad al maestro. Y yo, seguí riendo

Con el abuelo, se produjo una ligera conversación mientras el reciente acompañante tomaba su desayuno. No es como si Laxus hablara mucho más pero realizaba algún que otro comentario. Y llegó el momento de ser convincente

-Maestro, Laxus – ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacía el lugar que ocupa en el gran espacio de la cocina y tomaron una expresion seria al notar la seriedad en mis palabras – No creo que deba modificar vuestras memorias- Laxus dejo que el maestro llevara las riendas en este debate.

-¿Por qué?- Sus palabras ya no estaban teñidas del humor que habían tenido hace apenas unos segundos. Tampoco fueron bordes o tristes. Simplemente me dejaba mostrar mi punto de vista

-Como maestro del gremio de hadas y próximo maestro, no creo que debais olvidar los acontecimientos sucedidos a nuestra llegada. Se que Laxus prometió a los demás que lo haríais pero no creo que sea lo correcto. Creo que vuestro deber como cabezas de Fairy Tail, es recordarlo todo. Los demás no recuerdan la promesa y en el caso que llegaran a recordarla, no pienso que les importe si es por su bien. Alguien debe, a parte de mi, guardar sus recuerdos, que les diga si llegasen a recordar que esas memorias son reales y les explique lo que sucedio. Que protegan sus recuerdos.

-Lo que dices tiene sentido y creo que deberiamos seguir tu consejo. ¿Tu qué opinas ,Laxus?

-Creo... que es lo más acertado. Supongo que no recordaran pero en caso de que lo recuerden, alguien debe guiarlos y protegerles, y esa es la labor de un maestro.

-Entonces, mocosos, esta decidido. Me marcho hacía el gremio para prepararte más papeleo Laxus. - El aludido hizo una mueca ante la mención de dichos papeles. Supongo que el entrenamiento para ser próximo maestro debe estar lleno de papeles aburridos

-Yo también me voy al gremio, a ver si Lucy ya esta allí.

-Yo iré en cuanto limpie las tazas. Hasta pronto

El anciano y yo nos dirigimos a la ciudad, cuyos habitantes ya habían despertado, y mantuvimos una conversación sobre la historia del gremio. Apenas me comentó sobre Mavis ,cuyo fantasma siempre estaba en el gremio y resulto ser la 1º maestra, cuando llegamos a sus puertas.

**POV Lucy**

Me había despertado con el sonido de los carruajes al pasar y lo primero que note fue la ausencia de Tōru. Le busque por toda la casa pero no estaba en ningún lado. Preocupada, me disponía a salir a buscarlo pues no era normal que desapareciera de aquella forma. Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando recogí las llaves del mueble de la entrada, vi una pequeña hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada. La abrí ya más tranquila pues era un mensaje de mi peludo amigo. En ella solo había escrita una frase. 'Nos vemos en el gremio. Hasta luego''.

Mucho más calmada que cuando me levante, disfrute de un desayuno para aplacar los rúgidos de mi estomago. Serenamente, fui al gremio para reunirme con Tōru. Ya eran las 11 cuando llegue al lugar y los magos del gremio estaban haciendo un gran revuelto... de nuevo. En este último mes, la mayoría , por no decir todos, habían caído inconscientes en sus típicas peleas.

Me acerque a Mira para pedirle un batido de frambuesas y comenzé a conversar con Jet. No solía hablar mucho con él antes de mi partida pero quería darles a las parejas algo de intimidad. A donde mirara estaba algún par de enamorados hablando entre susurros o preparando alguna misión para ellos dos. Era muy bonito ver como Cupido había hecho su magia en Fairy Tail. No paso mucho hasta que Droy vino a invitar a Jet a una misión que había tomado. Obviamente que acepto y ambos me ofrecieron a acompañarlos, pero yo ya tenía otros planes... atrapar a Dajan.

Junto a Tōru, podría llevarle ante la justicia para que pagara por sus crímenes. Saque el bloc de hojas donde guardaba toda la información que había podido reunir del fugitivo al que enfrente hace no mucho. En aquella ocasión me derrotó sin despeinarse, pero es esta, lograría atraparle.

El tiempo trancurrió bastante rápido mientras releía todos aquellos apuntes y el ruido de las patas contra la madera de la barra me sacaron de mi estudio. Allí se encontraba el pequeño dios, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

-No realmente ¿Dónde has estado?

-Fui a pasear por la ciudad y me encontré con el abuelo. Hemos venido juntos – Sus ojos se posaron en la libreta entre mis manos y la puerta del gremio se abrío. No necesité girarme para saber que se trataba de Laxus, el cual, se acercaba hacia la barra- ¿Ya has decidido cuándo iremos a por él?

-Mañana al alba iremos a Harujion. Se que esta intentando conseguir un bote para cruzar la frontera por el mar , su intención es llegar a la costa de ...

-¿Detrás de quién vais? - Me giré para enfrentarme a Laxus , quién escuchó toda nuestra conversación desde que entró en el edificio. Su expresión era una mezcla de emociones que nunca ví- No iras a por el tío que casi te mata ¿verdad? - Su voz subió un poco el volumen y cuando quiso terminar todo el mundo se había acercado

-Su nombre es Dajan, y si , voy a por él junto a Tōru

-¡Lucy¡ ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

-Levy, tranquilizate. No va a matarme, junto a Tōru...

-Lucy, no queremos que te pase nada...

-Lo sé Mira y no...

-No pienso dejarte ir. Si es necesario congelaré tus pies al suelo

-Gray, chicos, se que quieren que no salga herida pero...

-Lucy, no te dejaré ir. Mi deber como próximo maestro es protegeros a todos. Y no pienso permitir que vayas a por ese tío. No permitiré que te arriesges de nuevo, no pienso dejarte marchar hacia tu muerte.

-Laxus, la última vez fue sola. Pero en esta ocasión iré con ella. Además, Lucy es extremadamente fuerte junto a mi. Como mi reflejo, ella liberó parte de mi poder, pero ella misma se ha hecho más fuerte.

-Mocosos, ya vale – Era el maestro, el cual se mantuvo en silencio mientras transcurría la discusión al lado de la barra. El silencio se acomodó en el lugar mientras el anciano pensaba - Lucy, Tōru, os permito ir a por ese delincuente - Las palabras de oposición no tardaron en salir de los labios-¡pero no iréis solos¡Yo decidiré quien la acompañara¡ -El ruido se marchó tan rápido como vino y todos esperamos para ver quienes nos acompañarían.


	18. Capítulo 17: El equipo estará formado

**Lo primero de todo es disculparme por no actualizar más seguido. Estoy terminando mis prácticas y , además, me fuí al pueblo, preparé dos capítulos (no tengo Intenet allí) y se me rompió el portatil. Hasta que preparé mi nuevo ordenador, le puses los programas, ... Espero que me perdonéis. Intentaré subir más seguido lo prometo.**

**Bueno, aquí esta el capítul. ¡ Disfrutarlo !**

****Capitulo 17: El equipo estará formado por...****

Fairy tail no me pertenece

****POV Tōru ******Tōru**

****POV Lucy****

** Una semana ha pasado desde que el maestro anunció que alguien nos acompañaría, y ese era el plazo que le había dado para elegir los miembros para esta misión. Si hoy no nombraba a los compañeros con los que viajaríamos, Tōru y yo nos iríamos solos. El equipaje estaba preparado, habíamos comprado nuestros billetes hace cinco días y al desconocer el número de miembros totales del equipo, decidimos informale al abuelo la fecha de salida y el lugar de destino para que lo preparara.**

** El dinero empezó a escasear en nuestro bolsillo y este alquiler resultó ser demasiado para nosotros, incluso con la rebaja que nos hizo la casera al enterarse de que seguía viva. Laxus me había devuelto la mayoría de mis cosas y el resto aún se encontraban en su casa en el bosque al norte de Magnolia. Me sentía mal por usar una de sus habitaciones como almacén pero tenía que encontrar un nuevo hogar y él había insistido, alegando que mis cosas llevaban 6 meses allí, no necesitaba la habitación, y no le molestaba.**

** Tōru se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro del salón, murmurando cosas en voz tan baja y tan rápido que no lograba entenderle. Esa era su forma para calmarse, le inquietaban quienes iban a acompañarnos y esta era su forma de mostrarlo. La mía era esperar sentada en la respisa de la ventana, alternado la mirada entre el canal del río que se encontraba en frente de la casa y el pequeño reloj situado en la mesa principal de la estancia. Quedaba media hora para que Mirajane abriera el gremio, sobre las siete de la mañana, y el abuelo no solía llegar hasta pasadas las nueve. Decidí continuar la espera en el gremio, si estas horas iban a ser eternas, por lo menos tomaríamos para desayunar algo preparado por Mira.**

****POV Makarov****

** Solo tarde cuatro días en sopesar quienes acompañarían a Lucy y Tōru a la misión, pero decidí esperar para preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje (lácrimas de comunicación, los billetes,...).**

** Hoy era el día y sabía que todos esos mocosos estaban impacientes por saber quienes irían y quienes esperarían el regreso de sus compañeros. Por eso había madrugado, eran las siete y diez y el gremio ya estaba abierto, es más, ya estaban montando escándalo. Quien fuera joven de nuevo para tener esa energía.**

** Me acerqué a la puerta y con la yema de los dedos aprecié la rugosidad e historia de la madera. La empujé levemente y el silencio se acomodó en la estancia.**

****POV Lucy****

** Para sorpresa de todos, el maestro había llegado muy temprano. Muchos habíamos esperado a que Mirajane abriera y el resto había llegado pocos minutos después. El ruido había nacido en segundos y cuando entró el maestro, como si una magia de sonido lo hubiera arrancado de ese hábitat que era el gremio, había desaparecido.**

** El pequeño anciano fue caminando lentamente mientras las miradas de todos le seguían. Se subió a la barra, cogió aire y comenzó lo que todos esperaban impacientes.**

** -¿A qué se debe el madrugón mocosos?- preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.**

** -No jodas viejo- gritó Natsu señalándole con el dedo y apoyando uno de los pies en la mesa y el otro en el banco de esta- Dinos quien irá.**

** Un coro de voces apoyaban lo que Salamander había dicho. Estaban nerviosos y querían saber el resultado de las deliberaciones que había tenido el anciano maestro.**

** -Bueno, bueno... veo que estáis impacientes... El equipo estará formado por tres magos, quienes acompañarán a Lucy y a Tōru.- Todos escucharon atentos sin hacer ningún ruido, incluido Natsu- estos magos tienen prohibido pelear a no ser que sea requerido, y aún así, tendrán su propia misión. La recompensa será para Lucy y Tōru, a no ser claro, que quieran repartirla. Por ello, podéis negaros a ir. En ese caso, elegiré a otro para el puesto. Además, esta misión es una clase S, nivel puesto por mí. Por supuesto, por el riesgo que supone, también podéis negaros. ¿Lo habéis entendido enanos?- Todos asintieron con caras serias, esto no era ningún juego y lo sabían perfectamente- Pues bien, los magos que irán son...**

** La pausa de segundos que hizo el maestro para tomar aire nos atormentaba y fueron como si de horas se tratasen, todo por culpa de la tensión generada en el lugar.**

** -¡Laxus Dreyar!-murmullos recorrieron la estancia. Pequeñas frases como:"Es normal, es de los más fuertes..." o " Era obvio que iría un clase S..." devolvían parte del ruido perdido- Silencio chicos... Bueno, Laxus, tu misión es la de entretener al enemigo hasta que el equipo de apoyo halla huído. Después, realizarás tu propia huída ¿Aceptas la misión?- El maestro tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios y un débil brillo de diversión en los ojos que ocultó tanto como pudo. Me pregunto que era lo que le divertía tanto...**

** -Acepto- fue lo único que dijo Laxus manteniendo su pose seria de brazos cruzados y tensados para marcar sus músculos. Me quedé mirándole, embobada, observando cada tendón de su cuello, el brillo de su pelo, sintiendo la confianza y fuerza que desprendía... Antes de salir de mi ensueño, el abuelo continuó con el anuncio.**

** -¡Gajeel Renfox!- algunos mostraron su molestia por la elección pero sabía que el abuelo había elegido bien. Gajeel era uno de los miembros más fuertes, con mucha inteligencia y gran habilidad. Aunque estaban desconformes, no se opusieron. Dirijí la vista a mi mejor amiga la cual mostraba, sin ningún disimulo, una extrema preocupación por su pareja, y eso, me hizo sentir culpable. Si algo le sucedía, nunca podría mirarla otra vez a la cara.- Muchacho, tu misión es la de proteger al equipo de apoyo y llevarles a un lugar seguro mientras esperan a Laxus. No realizarás ningún tipo de lucha contra el enemigo a excepción de protección o fallo de la misión de Laxus. ¿Aceptas?**

** -¡Por supuesto viejo!-gritó el dragon slayer de hierro con su típica sonrisa de emoción ante la lucha, la cual mostraba todos sus dientes y anunciaba una pelea sangrienta.**

** -Y el último miembro, y no por eso menos importante será... ¡Wendy Marvell!- ante el último nombre, todos mostraron su negativa y oposición.**

** -¡Es una niña!- gritaba Mirajane con las manos en el pecho y los ojos lagrimosos**

** -¿Quieres que la maten viejo?- vociferaba Natsu enfurecido, explotando todos los sentimientos que había guardado desde el inicio del comunicado.**

** -Maestro, no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión- manifestaba Erza, intranquila ante la idea de que Wendy corriese tan inmenso y desconocido peligro.**

** -¡Basta mocosos!- nadie guardo silencio- ¡Qué se calle todo el mundo!- gritó el maestro mientras aumentaba su tamaño. Casi podía tocarel techo y su expresión revelaba algo de enfado porque no le hubieran hecho caso, pero al cabo de unos minutos, redujo su altura hasta la estatura habitual, soltó un largo suspiro y continuó- Wendy, pequeña, si Lucy y Tōru fallan, Laxus entraría en combate para que huyérais, Gajeel se encargaría de poneros a salvo y protegeros pero alguien tendrá que atender las heridas de Lucy y Tōru. No hablo de simples primeros auxilios que cualquiera podría realizar. Me refiero a heridas que atentarán sus vidas y por eso es que te he elegido. Entendería si te negaras, esta misión es extremadamente peligrosa y tu corta edad y tu falta de experiencia...**

** -¡Acepto!- gritó la joven interrumpiendo al maestro. Su semblante estaba serio, mostraba decisión, comprendiendo que para esa misión, ella era la más indicada. No tenía miedo, y si lo tenía, lo ocultaba.**

** -Muy bien, pues el equipo esta completo. Os he comprado los billetes , que corren a mi cuenta, para esta tarde. Lucy os informará del resto... Hijos, mucha suerte...y volver.**

** Con estas últimas palabras, el maestro se bajo de la barra y se acercó a Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus para darles sus billetes. A este último le entregó una lácrima de comunicación de pequeño tamaño. La pequeña esfera llevaba el símbolo del gremio, grabado, por lo que debía conectar unicamente con la lácrima que el maestro tenía en su despacho.**

** Me levante lentamente del asiento que había ocupado, bastante hambrienta por no haber desayunado aún, me acerqué a mis tres compañeros y con voz firme solté la información mínma. Para el resto teníamos 7 horas de viaje y realmente me encontraba hambrienta.**

** -Nos reuniremos a las siete de la tarde en la estación de tren. Prepararos para dos días de viaje y otro para realizar la misión. El resto de la información os la daré cuando hayamos abordado el tren. Wendy, ¿podrías preparar medicina contra el mareo? El viaje va a ser largo, y siendo tres dragon slayer...**

** -Sin problema.**

** -Muy bien, pues hasta la tarde- Me dirijí hacia la puerta y Tōru se situó en mi hombro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues ya sabía quienes nos acompañarían y al fin íbamos a desayunar.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Un pañuelo,una mochila()

****Capitulo 18: Un pañuelo, una mochila azul, el secreto de Levy y tres promesas****

Fairy tail no me pertenece

****POV Laxus****

******Bueno, la maleta estaba preparada desde que el abuelo dijo que alguien iría con Lucy y Tōru. Sabía que me elegiría... y si no lo hacía, iría de todas formas. Me encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de salida. En mis manos tenía ese pañuelo blanco con una flor azul bordada que hacia mucho me dio. Sin duda, era mi mayor tesoro. No iba a permitir que le sucediese nada, no iba a darle la oportunidad de dañarla y mucho menos, que me la arrebatasen de nuevo... no iba a perderla, era una promesa que iba a cumplir a toda costa.**

****POV Wendy****

** -Charle, ¿has visto la mochila azul? No la encuentro.**

** -Wendy, esa mochila es demasiado pequeña. Entre tus cosas y las mías estallará.**

** -Charles... tu no vienes... -dije, realmente había esperado que mi amiga lo hibiese entendido cuando el maestro dijo los nombres.**

** -¿Cómo que no voy?¡Por supuesto que voy!**

** -No, Charle... el maestro no dijo tu nombre**

** -Eso es absurdo, el maestro sabe que no nos separamos**

** -Le pregunte a Phanterlily, Gajeel e incluso al maestro. Soy del equipo de apoyo. Solo puedes cargarme a mi, Charle. ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy y Tōru?¿Los dejaríamos indefensos mientras nosotras huímos por el cielo?**

** Charle pareció entender lo que le decía y sin darme cuenta se abalanzó a mi cuello, rodeándolo con sus patutas mientras lloraba.**

** -P...por ... por favor... ten... ten mucho cuidado...**

** -Lo tendré... todos los tendremos- rodeé con fuerza a mi mejor amiga. En este abrazo se encontraba una promesa que no iba a romper. Volvería... volveríamos todos sanos y salvos.**

****POV Levy****

** Esto no puede estar pasando... no ahora... ¡Dios! Solo quiero llorar... tengo que decírselo... Gajeel no iba a renunciar a la misión pero si se lo decía...no se arriesgaría... no como siempre... Ya no aguanto las lágrimas...Tengo que recomponerme... me encuentro en la cocina preparando un poco de hierro para la misisón.**

** Me acerco al lavabo y me lavo la cara. Una vez serenada y con el rostro seco, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y me acerco a Lily.**

** -Lily- el exceel negro me miró, poniendo su atención en mí. Estaba volando de un lado a otro de la casa, llevándole cosas a Gajeel. Nos habíamos mudado hace 3 mesesa esta casa que , en ese tiempo, se había convertido en nuestro hogar - ¿podrías ir al gremio? Necesito llevarle un mensaje al maestro- Le ofrecí un papel con sellado mágico que solo podría abrir el abuelo. En el papel solo ponía "¿Podrías entretener a Phanterlily unas horas? Necesito hablar en privado con Gajeel". Se que si le pedía que nos dejara a solas lo haría, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que era mejor de esta forma.**

** -Claro- me contestó con una sonrisa. En cuanto cogió el papel, abrió la ventana y salió. Perdóname Lily...**

****POV Gajeel****

** Oí la conversación entre Levy y Lily. ¿Qué tendría que decirle al maestro tan urgente como para mandar a Phanterlily? No es que estuviera espiando a mi novia, ya no era el tipo celoso que gruñía a todos por saludarla... bueno, quizas un poco... vale, lo seguía siendo pero ya no hacia esas cosas, no quería volver a pelearme con ella. Pero realmente no estaba espiando, con mi oído, era algo que no podía evitar.**

** Oí sus pasos hasta el dormitorio y me giré cuando se detuvo en la puerta. Su semblante era el mismo que el de las últimos días, serio, triste... sus ojos no eran los mismos, me ocultaban algo...un secreto... y eso me dolía. Antes en ellos veía felicidad, amor, ternura... pero ahora todo estaba opacado por lo que no me contaba.**

** ¿Qué era? ¿Quería mudarse a una casa más grande? Eso podía lograrlo, solo tenía que hacer más misiones o misiones mejor pagadas. ¿Acaso queria que vivieramos sin Phanterlily? No era eso, ella le adoraba... ¿Qué era?...Acaso...por favor... todo menos eso... cualquier cosa, lo que quisiera, lo haría, lo cambiaría, lo conseguiría, pero eso no...**

** Empecé a mover mis dedos, retorciéndolos unos con otros,... por favor, se que después de tantos errores y maldades no la merezco, ni su amor, ni la felicidad que me brinda... por favor... Se fue acercando a mi y se detuvo a milímetros. Podía olerla, tan claramente... levantó la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, empezaron a derrarmar lágrimas y en segundos toda su cara mostraba un gran dolor, una inmensa tristeza... Solo pude retirar esas lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos lo más dulcemente que pude.**

** -Levy, pequeña, no llores por favor ¿te duele algo?¿Necesitas un médico? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Wendy?**

** -Gajeel... lo siento... - esto no por favor, me estaba retorciendo por dentro. Como si un hierro calentado por el fuego de Salamander hubiera sido clavado en mi estomago y estuviera removiendose para mezclar todas mis tripas. El inicio de esa frase no avecinaba nada bueno. Seguí retirando sus lágrimas las cuales, no cesaban.**

** -Levy, no tienes que disculparte ¿Qué ocurre?**

** -De ...de verdad... lo s...siento...-sus palabras se mezclaban con su llanto y el mío me estaba destrozando la garganta por contenerlo. Era demasiado bonito como para que durase- te... te... te lo ... suplico... por favor... no te... enfades... - Eso me remató, fue como si me arrancaran el corazón. No iba a enfadarme porque no quisiera seguir conmigo. Era un desastre en todo, no iba a negar que me dolía, pero iba a respetar su opinión. No iba a obligarla a estar conmigo. La atraje a mi pecho y la abrazé...quiza fuese nuestro último abrazo... no quiero vivir sin ella... quiza en la misión...- re... regresa... debes hacerlo,,, aunque me odies... -Cielos ¡ me conocía mejor que yo a mi mismo! Me suplicaba que volviera... quiza aun pueda remediarlo. -me separé un poco suavemente y miré su rostro surcado por ríos de lágrimas.**

** -Levy, espera. Qquizs no quieras seguir conmigo pero...**

** -¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó y un pitido se acopló en el interior de mi oído derecho. Sin duda lo que había dicho la había pillado por sorpresa porque su llanto se detuvo.**

** -Mira, lo entiendo, pero te amo. Te amo con todo mi ser y amo cada parte de ti, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ... ¡incluso tu estatura!- tomé una pausa y la observé. Una sonrisita se estaba posando en sus labios, la cual deslumbraba entre las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. Era el momento, si no lo hacía ahora, quizas nunca sería el momento. Me acerque al armario que compartíamos , levanté el brazo y cogí la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que había escondido ahí hace dos meses para que no lo encontrara. La oculté en mi mano, me giré y observe sus ojos...era el momento- Lo más probabñe es que esto no sirva para nada y solo te haga las cosas más difíciles...**

** -Gajeel, yo no...**

** -Levy, dejame acabar...- Solamente cerró los labios y sus ojos hablaron por ella, pidiendome que continuara. Me fui arrodillando mientras hablaba- Quiza no sea el momento pero en 2 meses he estado esperandolo y quizas nunca lo halla.- Abrí la caja, que era extremadamente pequeña en comparación con mi mano, y le mostré el contenido. Sus manitas taparon esos rosados labios que adoraba besar y soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa tras ver el humilde anillo que había hecho- Levy, te amo, quizas me odies por esto pero... ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- Apartó sus enormes ojos marrones del pequelo diamante engarzado en el anillo de hierro y decorado con pequeños detalles florales para enfocarse en mi. Con un poco de esperanza y humor añadí- O no dejarme. No tenemos que casarnos si no quieres pero me gustaría continuar nuestra...- Estaba nervioso, no paraba de hablar y no la dejaba responderme. Decidí moderme la lengua, observarla y tragar la saliva que se acumulaba en mi boca. Algo en su cabezita hizo "click" y empezó a retroceder, negando con la cabeza, reanudando el llanto y rompiendome en mil pedazos por su rechazo. Pero este rechazo era diferente, el motivo de las lágrimas lo era.**

** -Lo...haces... porque es... lo correcto- Ahora negaba frenéticamente ¿Lo correcto?- ¿Cómo... lo ...supistes? - me pregunto entre lágrimas **

** -¿Saber?¿Saber qué?- me levanté aun con el anillo en la mano. Esto no tenía que ser así, tendría que sonreir, llorar de alegría, decir que "si", arrojarse a mis brazos... era lo que había leído en sus libros, las anécdotas de Alzack y Bisca... Incluso lo presencié en Phantom Lord- Levy, por favor ... - inernté acercarme a ella y volvió a alejarse... ¿Cómo era posible que me siguiera rompiendo por dentro? ¿Acaso no hay un límite para un corazón roto ?**

** -Tu ... tu ...no me...quieres casarte...conmigo – entendí entre sus lágrimas y sollozos**

** -¡¿QUÉ?¡ ¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¿Por qué te lo pediría si no?**

** -Por...porque es ...lo correcto**

** -¿Lo correcto? Levy no se de que estas hablando – Se detuvo en seco, nos encontrábamos en mitad del salón después de tanto retroceso. Me miró, comprobando en lo profundo de mis ojos que mis palabras eran ciertas**

** -¿De...de verdad?-preguntó cautelosamente y me limité a asentir fervientemente- En.. Entonces...¿no lo sabes? ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?**

** -Levy, te juro que no se a que te refieres pero estoy completamente seguro de que me quiero casar contigo...- note un leve empujón en mi pecho y sus pequeños brazos roeandome en un fuerte abrazo. Por instinto, rodeé su cintura y la levante un poco para que nuestros rostros se encontrasen a la misma altura. Aprovechando la altura extra, empezó a darme besos por toda la cara y algunos más profundos, duraderos y pasionales en los labios.**

** Entre cada uno, decía un simple pero perfecto "si" teñido de felicidad y emoció un rato en procesar el hecho de que me había aceptado, de que seguiamos juntos ¡Qué estabamos prometidos! En cuanto absorbí la información, la abracé con más fuerza, correspondí sus muestras de cariño y empecé a girar, haciendonos dar vueltas, mientras soltabamos la sonrisa más puras. El anillo encajaba perfectamenteen su dedo y como pretendía , no era un complemento, paso a ser una parte más de ella, como si siempre hubiera estado.**

** En unos minutos, o quizas varios, nos calmamos un poco pero aun nos reíamos y besabamos. En medio de esta felicidad que sentía, mostré la curiosidad por su comportamiento.**

** -Pequeña ¿a qué te referías? - y noté como entre mis brazos, la razón de la felicidad más grande que había sentido en mi vida se tensaba- Levy, ¿qué te preocupa?- abandonó el refugio de mis brazos dandome la esplada. Esperé pacientemente a que ordenara las ideas de su cabeza. Inconscientemente se dirigió a la habitación y empezó a dar vueltas por la estancia como cuando se plateaba un problema que no sabía como resolver, caminaba y caminaba mientras analizaba. Personalmente, me recordaba a un animal enjaulado que busca una vía de escape. Cuando "termino" de anarlizar, se giró para enfrentarme mirándose las manos, las cuales giraban el anillo, mi anillo.**

** -Gajeel,...creo que será mejor que te sientes – Tomé asiento en el borde de nuestra cama como me aconsejó. Me mantuve en silencio, expectante por lo que iba a anunciarme- Yo...yo...!Dios¡ No sé como decírtelo.**

** -¿Por .. por qué no solo...lo sueltas? - propuse con cuidado, tampoco quería ser insensible, era obvio que era importante, al menos para ella. Se detuvo y me miró.**

** -ES solo que...- volvió a bajar la mirada y en voz baja continuó- no se como vas a tomártelo.**

** -Pequeña, soy fuerte, puedo con lo que sea ¿De qué se trata? ¿No te gusta la casa?**

** -¡No! Gajeel, no se trata de eso. Me encanta nuestra casa- "Nuestra", me relamía los labios ante el sonido de esa palabra y su significado, el algo juntos, compartido..**

** -¿Se trata de alguna misión?¿Quieres volver a hacer equipo con Jet y Droy?**

** -No es eso Gajeel, yo...**

** -¿Acaso...?**

** -¡Estoy embarazada! -gritó a todo pulmón...y todo quedó en silencio. En mi mente, estaba separando cada letra de cada palabra, analizando el conjunto de lo que mis agudos oídos habían recibido ¿Embarazada?¿Levy?¿Mi Levy? Ella...¿esperaba un bebe? ...¿mi bebe?**

** -Voy... ¿voy a ser padre?- pregunté buscando una confirmación por si me había equivocado**

** -Si...-soltó con mucho cuidado observando mi rostro en busca de una reacción. Por mi parte me mantuve en silencio. Mi cerebro estaba en blanco, sin reaccionar a nada y de pronto, todo dentro de mí se revolucionó. Mil imágenes surgiendo tras mis ojos y solo pude saltar, abrazarla, reir,...¡Voy a ser padre!**

** -¡Gajeel!- gritó mi ángel entre risas y la baje con cuidado. Tenía que tener mucha mayor atención a lo que hacía a partir de ahora- Veo que te lo has tomado a bien.**

** ¿Qué? Pues claro que me lo he tomado a bien ¡Esto es fantático! ¿Por qué pensabas que no me alegraría?**

** -Bueno, no habíamos hablado del tema y no sabía si querrías hijos... No sabía como te lo ibas a tomar**

** -Entiendo...- la atraje hacia mi pecho con suavidad y la abracé con delicadeza pero con la fuerza suficiente para transmitir mis sentimientos. Empezé a pensar en el bebe, si era niñio iba a enseñarle a pelear en cuanto se sostuviera de pie. Y si era niña, iba a ser mi princesita e iba a ser mi segunda consentida ¿Qué sería?**

** -¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?-pregunté impaciente**

** -Aún es algo pronto- me contestó riendose de mis ansias de saber, de conocer. Luego su voz se volvió más seria- Gajeel, quiero pedirte algo- Le di un beso en su cabello como confirmación- Por favor, ten cuidado en la misión. Sé que siempre lo tienes pero no quiero que te arriesges ni subestimes a ese tipo. Vamos a necesitarte.**

** -Te juro que voveré- Aunque tuviera que arrastrarme del mismísimo infierno. Iba a consentir todos los caprichos que Levy tuviera en estos 9 meses. Iba a ver nacer a mi pequeño luchador o a mi princesita. Iba a proteger a mi familia. Era una promesa tan indestructible como mi voluntad de hierro.**


End file.
